


Harry Potter except I'm in control: Philosopher's Stone

by dannydrabblesalot



Series: Harry Potter except I'm in control [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry potter is mine now., I'm coming for your franchise, also trans ron???, beware jk rowling, harry 'n' hermione 'n' neville are black now, other things I'll mention later, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydrabblesalot/pseuds/dannydrabblesalot
Summary: JK Rowling I control your franchise now. Cower in fear. Your transphobic butt cannot stop me.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, and more - Relationship, these are for the future
Series: Harry Potter except I'm in control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063715
Comments: 59
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yes its the philosopher's stone - FUCK america

“Please, Albus.” Professor McGonagall pleaded. “You can’t leave him with these people. They’re the _worst_ kind of Muggle I’ve ever seen.”

“They’re his family, Minerva.” Dumbledore said simply. “They’re all he has.”

“We can give him to Sirius.” McGonagall said desperately.

"Minerva.” Dumbledore gave her a sad look through his glasses. “You know Sirius is… indispensable, at the moment.”

“Oh Albus, don’t tell me you _believe_ that codswallop, Sirius would _never_.”

“I know. But our word is not enough to convince them. We don’t even know _how_ Peter did it.”

“Then I’ll take him.” McGonagall argued. “I’ll take care of him. I’m more than capable.”

“Minerva, the entire world will know his name if you take care of him. They already do. But Harry himself is not aware. He must not know till it’s time. You may watch him, but you must make sure he does not see you.”

“I don’t know, Albus.” Minerva said, defeated. “But I will agree to these terms.”

“Good. Ah, here he comes.” Dumbledore said, looking upwards. In the sky, the figure of a motorcycle grew larger, as it approached the two. It rode through the air without a sound. After a few more seconds, the motorcycle touched down, and a larger than life man stood up from the driver’s seat, holding a small bundle in his hands.

“I brought ‘im, Professor Dumbledore, sir.” Hagrid said, looking down at the baby in his hands. Swaddled in a red and gold wrapping, Harry was asleep, his dark hair clouding the lightning scar on his forehead.

“Bless ‘im, didn’ make a sound.” Hagrid said, smiling at the baby through his thick beard. “If I could just keep ‘im….”

“We’ve gone over this, Hagrid.” Dumbeldore said calmly. “You absolutely cannot.”

Hagrid did not protest. He handed over Harry to Dumbledore. “Good luck, ‘arry.” Hagrid said, tears in his voice, as he turned back to the motorcycle. “See ya at Hogwarts.” With that, he sat on the cycle, revved up the engine, and rode off into the night.

Harry was woken by the sound of the engine. He cooed, freeing one hand and reaching for Dumbledore’s beard. “It’s time, Minerva.” Dumbledore told her. Walking up to the Dursleys’ doorstep, he placed Harry there, and tucked in a note in between layers of swaddling.

“Are you sure, Albus?” Minerva asked again.

“Yes, Minerva.” He replied. “Very sure.”


	2. The Snake Who Spoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we going to the zoo guys, gals, and nonbinary pals

“WAKE **_UP_ **HARRY!” Dudley yelled, jumping up and down above Harry’s bedroom. Harry groaned as sawdust sprinkled from the corners of the sloping ceiling. He grabbed his glasses from his shameful excuse for a dresser, put them on, and opened the door. Walking out, he met Dudley, fully dressed.

“Get dressed! We’re going to the zoo today!” He said, his grin saccharine. Harry pondered over what he just said. _We?_ Dudley was bringing a friend along this time? That was definitely new.

Even then, why would he need to get dressed? Was he going too? Harry thought these questions and much more to himself as he brushed his teeth, took his bath, and put on the clothes Aunt Petunia had put out for him (Dudley’s old ones).

“Eat quickly, boy!” Petunia called out, using a spoon to point to a measly breakfast of toast and tea. To Harry, though, this was a feast. One of the few perks of Dudley’s birthday.

Uncle Vernon led Dudley into the kitchen, covering his eyes from the mass of presents. Harry counted them silently as he sipped his tea. 36. Harry blinked. Dudley would _not_ be happy.

“Tada!” Uncle Vernon called out as he uncovered Dudley’s eyes, and Dudley’s excitement quickly faded, as he, too, counted the presents and realized they were incomplete. His face scrunched up, and Harry, biting down on his toast, braced for impact.

“36?!” Dudley yelled, his tantrum beginning. “I HAD THIRTY _SEVEN_ LAST YEAR!” He pounded his fists on the table, fuming.

“What?” Vernon asked, he too, finally counting the presents. “Did you have something to do with this, boy?” Vernon turned to Harry, making Harry jump.

“What, making Dudley learn how to count? Trust me, it was a challenge.” Harry laughed at his own joke, but paid dearly for it as Vernon lunged at him, Harry dodging and his tea spilling on the rest of his toast.

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Harry protested, but Vernon wouldn’t listen. He was about to take another swing at Harry when Petunia let out a squeal. “Vernon, Duddy’s present is here!” she said, looking into the trash can.

“How in the world…” Vernon, who had lumbered over to see, had verified that indeed, Dudley’s thirty-seventh present was inside the trash can. Harry was shocked too.

There was no use recovering it, it was ruined. So, thinking quickly, Petunia remembered the zoo visit. “Duddy dear, how about we get you something at the zoo?”

Dudley, who was red in the face from fuming, scrunched his nose, but nodded.

“Good!” Petunia said, clasping her hands together. “You and Harry should get going!”

Harry’s heart soared. So he was going! He glanced over to see Dudley’s reaction, or his lack of it - this wasn’t a surprise. For once, Harry’s heart thanked his cousin.

“Let’s get going then!” Vernon said, pushing Dudley out the door towards the car. He turned to Harry. “No funny business, boy.” He threatened, wagging a finger at him.

Harry blinked.

Vernon sighed and turned back to the door, Harry following.

* * *

The zoo was a nice change of pace. Huge gorillas, adorable pigs and sheep, and birds of all shapes and colors. Harry felt drawn to the lion exhibit somehow, he couldn’t explain it, like something inside him was telling him to go there. Dudley was scared of the lions, so he couldn’t.

They passed through the reptile section of the zoo, staring at the tired scaled creatures through the glass. Dudley stopped at the python exhibit.

“Move! Daddy, make it move!” Dudley yelled, rapping on the glass despite the useful sign saying not to.

Harry rolled his eyes as they walked away. He lingered, and looked at the tired python, its tongue flicking out and in, like it was mocking them.

“They’re nutters, the whole lot of them.” A voice said that startled Harry out of his mind. It was like a hoarse whisper, and it seemed to, for lack of a better word, _slither_ through Harry’s ears.

“Who said that?” Harry whispered, eyes still fixed on the snake. The snake raised his head towards Harry, and winked.

A snake winked at him.

“Me, Harry.” The voice said again, and it was clear the voice was coming from the snake.

“You can...talk? I’ve finally gone mad, haven’t I.” he said, pressing his hand against the glass.

“In a way, yes.” The snake hissed back.

“So, where do you come-” Harry was cut off by Dudley, who had come running over seeing that the snake was moving. 

“Daddy! Mum! Look it’s moving!” Dudley yelled, pushing Harry aside. Harry glared at him.

What happened next could only be explained as _funny ._

The glass separating the snake and Dudley disappeared with a _pop,_ letting the snake free. Dudley screamed, jumping back. Harry could only laugh as he watched the situation unfold. A zoo official rushed over, unable to explain what had happened. It was clear the glass hadn’t fallen out - it had simply disappeared. The snake, surprisingly, stay put.

Uncle Vernon shot Harry a look as he rushed over to Dudley. Harry looked past him, now watching a grey cat sitting on a faraway ledge.

The same cat that appeared whenever “funny” things happened.

As he looked at Dudley, who was now being fed chocolate, he wondered if the cat caused these things. 

He looked back.

The cat was gone.


	3. The Giant In The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Hagrid.

Harry was woken up by Aunt Petunia to get the mail. He quickly obliged, throwing his slippers on and heading out of the cupboard he called home. Heading to the front door, he picked up the pile of mail neatly arranged underneath the slot. He picked it up and began sorting it. Business mails, advertisements. The usual. But underneath these, there was a strange letter he had never seen before. 

The letter was an aged yellow. It was sealed with an emblazoned “H”. Harry handed the remaining mail to Uncle Vernon and held onto the letter. Turning it over, he read the address.

_Mr. H Potter,_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey._

A letter for him? Harry gasped. He turned it back and began to open it.

“DAD! HARRY’S GOT A LETTER!” Dudley yelled to his father and reached for the letter. Harry, quick, dodged his hand and ran for his cupboard. Vernon lumbered after him, but he was much too slow.

Harry threw the door open, ran inside the cupboard, slammed the door and fumbled to lock it. Luckily, it locked itself.

“Thanks magic cat!” Harry whispered, as he tore the letter open. Then, he read aloud, in a small whisper:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

On the second page was a booklist. Harry took a moment to take in all he had just read. So he was a wizard? Was this addressed to the wrong person? Then he remembered. _Mr Potter._ Was this some kind of joke? There was really no way to know....

Harry’s train of thought was interrupted by a crash from his cupboard door, which had fallen down. An angry Uncle Vernon was waiting in the doorway. Vernon snatched the open letter from Harry’s hands.

“Don’t get your hopes up, boy.” Vernon said as he finished reading the letter. “You aren’t going anywhere.” Uncle Vernon’s statement was punctuated by a scream from the kitchen.

“Petunia!” Vernon yelled, and rushed to the kitchen, Harry following.

Harry was astonished by what he met.

In their doorway was a giant man, who had a huge beard and a full head of black hair. He was wearing huge robes the size of curtains. Harry, looking up to his face expecting some sort of horrific expression, was met with kind black eyes and a jovial smile.

“Well, if it isn’ ‘arry Potter.” the man said, walking towards Harry, but was stopped by Vernon.

“Get out of my house!” he ordered the man and pointed the butt of a gun underneath his chin.

“Bugger off, Vernon.” the man grunted, and grabbed the butt of the gun and bent it upwards as Vernon pulled the trigger, causing the gun to shoot through the roof.

“Well, you gone ‘n ruined yer roof.” the man grunted to Vernon and walked past him, towards Harry. Before he spoke to Harry, he brought out a pink umbrella, and waved it at the hole, and the hole fixed itself.

Harry stepped back instinctively, but the man didn’t seem to notice. He was probably used to this.

“I got yer a present, ‘arry.” The man reached into his cloak and brought out a medium sized box and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it apprehensively, and inside was a small cake, with “Happy Birthday Harry” scrawled on it in icing. Harry blinked - he hadn’t even realized today was his birthday.

“Thank you Mr...uh…” Harry didn’t know his name, but the man saved him. “The name’s Hagrid.” Hagrid smiled down at Harry. “Oh, okay Mr. Hagrid.”

“Now come on, ‘arry, I’m here to take you to Hogwarts.” Hagrid said the last word with pride. Harry’s face lit up. So Hogwarts was real.

He followed Hagrid outside, and met a motorcycle with a sidecar attached. Sitting in a sidecar was a chubby boy with dark hair much like Harry’s, except unlike his, the boy’s hair was neat and straight. On his face he wore a kind expression.

“Hey there.” The boy said quietly. “Will he be coming with us Señor Hagrid?” He asked, as Hagrid sat down on the motorcycle.

“Yes, Neville.” Hagrid replied. Harry looked at Hagrid, then back at the sidecar. Harry didn’t mean this meanly, but the boy was taking up most of the space.

Hagrid waved his umbrella again, and the sidecar stretched out to fit Harry more comfortably. He sat in the sidecar and it returned back to normal size, from the outside at least. On the inside it was still stretched.

“Hi, my name is Neville.” The boy said to Harry.

“Yeah, I got that from Hagrid.” Harry said which made Neville chuckle.

After a few minutes of silence as the motorcycle drove along the road, Neville asked Harry a question.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Harry looked at him quizzically.

“Did you really beat You-Know-Who?” Neville asked, getting excited at the mention, or lack of mentioning, that name.

“I don’t know who, Neville.”

“Yer don’t?!” Hagrid yelled from above them, now stuck in a traffic jam. “Yer don’t know the story of how yer parents died?”

Harry flinched when he heard about his parents’ death. What story was to be heard?

“Uncle said they died in a car crash.” Harry said feebly.

“CAR CRASH? A ruddy Muggle accident killed James and Lily Potter?” Hagrid yelled, fuming. “Harry, your parents were murdered by a very dark wizard. One who went very very bad. We don’t know why he wanted to kill you and your parents, but when he tried to kill you, he couldn’t. You survived. And you got your scar.”

Harry’s hand instinctively went to his forehead, pushing the bangs covering his scar upwards to show a curious Neville, who squealed in glee as the scar came into vision.

“ _Que bonito!_ ” Neville cheered.

Harry gave Neville a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is Brazilian and will speak portuguese sometimes.


	4. Welcome To The Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville go to Diagon Alley, and Harry realizes how similar the two of them are.

“ _Olá_.” Harry said to Nevile, who clapped excitedly.

“ _Isso!_ Now you got it!” Neville replied. “Now you can say “hello” in my language!”

Neville and Harry had spent most of their time in the sidecar trying to teach Harry Portuguese. So far they had been unsuccessful, Neville wasn’t a good teacher, neither was Harry a good learner. But they had accomplished the first word.

“Now I’ll teach you how to say ‘goodbye’. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Boys,” Hagrid said from above them. “We’re here.”

Harry looked up, and saw an anticlimactic brick wall.

“Uh, Hagrid, where are we?” Harry asked as they got out of the sidecar, which spat out a pair of trunks. Neville took one by the handle and beckoned Harry to take the other one.

Harry looked at it for a second, then grabbed it by the handle and dragged it to the wall.

“Hagrid, what are you doing?” Harry said as Hagrid used his umbrella to tap a few bricks on the wall. Harry’s question was answered as the wall slowly began to break in half, exposing a long alley that seemed like a whole new world.

“Harry, Neville, welcome to Diagon Alley.” Hagrid said, as he led them into the alley.

“Harry,” Neville said, grabbing his hand. “Welcome to the wizarding world. Might want to brace yourself, it can be a little, overwhelming.”

Harry blushed when Neville grabbed his hand so brazenly. Neville didn’t notice, thankfully. Together, they walked through the parted wall.

* * *

“Yer two get your wands, I’ll be right back with ‘arry’s birthday present. Neville, yer already got yers.” Neville nodded, affectionately rubbing a brown toad in his sweater pocket.

“Where do we get those?” Harry asked, but Hagrid had already gone down a dark alley.

“ _Por aqui,_ Harry.” Neville said, pointing towards a shop a few feet away, titled _Ollivanders._ Harry assumed that ‘Por aqui’ must have meant ‘Over here’ and followed Neville to the shop.

Inside were many shelves, with boxes stacked on them. Harry assumed there were wands in them. Neville and Harry were too entranced by the hundreds of wands that they didn’t notice the old man staring at them. He coughed, bringing him to their attention.

“Good morning sir, we’re…” Harry was cut off by the man. 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom? Hagrid told me you were coming. I’ve been expecting you. Both of you.” Neville flinched. Harry being expected made perfect sense, being who he was. But him?

“I’ll be sorting you first, Mr. Longbottom, try this one.” The man who both Harry and Neville had realized was Mr. Ollivander took a box from a shelf, and, carefully uncovering it, he pulled out a wand and handed it to Neville.

“Go on! Give it a flick!” Mr. Ollivander beckoned Neville, who swished the wand, causing it to erupt in fireworks.

“ _Fantastico!_ ” Neville yelled excitedly.

“Spot on, as usual.” Mr. Ollivander said proudly.

“I guess I pay you now? I’m sure a wand will cost lots of _dinheiro…_ ”

“A first wand is on the house, Longbottom.” Mr. Ollivander smiled at Neville. “It always is.”

“On the house?....” Neville looked confused.

“It means “free”.” Harry said helpfully.

“Ah, _obrigado,_ Mr. Ollivander, sir.” Neville bowed to him and shuffled towards the door. “I’ll meet you outside.” he said to Harry as he left the shop.

“Out-of-towners are always a delight.” Mr. Ollivander said as Neville walked out of earshot. “Now, onto you Mr. Potter.”

“Try this one.” Mr. Ollivander said, handing him a wand. He waved it and made a flower vase smash across the room.

“Try another.” Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand from him, handing him another, and waving his own wand, fixing the vase.

Harry waved this one. It made Mr. Ollivander’s hair catch fire.

“Not that one either.” He said as he patted down his hair, and took the wand from Harry. As he reached for another, he hesitated.

“Do I dare?” He said under his breath. He took the wand and handed it to Harry.

Harry, wary in case of another magical disaster, waved the wand, and it erupted in the same fireworks as Neville’s.

“I should’ve known.” Mr. Ollivander said.

“Should’ve known what, sir?” Harry asked politely, but Mr. Ollivander didn’t answer. Harry heard a knock on the glass and turned to meet Hagrid, who was holding a cage in his hand, and Neville, who was waving wildly.

“Your friends are waiting outside, Mr. Potter.”

Harry walked outside, and showed off his wand to Neville.

“That wand seems familiar…” Hagrid thought aloud. “Anyway, ‘ere’s your present ‘arry.” Hagrid handed him the cage and Harry pulled off the red and gold cloth on it. Inside was a snowy white owl.

“Hagrid, she’s adorable!” Harry said, reaching his finger into the cage to scratch the owl on the beak.

“How’d yer know she’s a she?” Hagrid asked.

“I just read the card on the cage.”

“Yer can read that? The fine print was too small for me to read.” Hagrid squinted, still unable to read it. Harry made a mental note to buy Hagrid some glasses.

“Harry, you still haven’t gotten my present.” Neville said from behind him. “ _Parabéns,_ Harry!” Neville handed him a strawberry ice cream. Harry set the owl’s cage on his trunk and took the ice cream from Neville.

“How’d you know strawberry’s my favorite flavor?” Harry asked as he took a lick.

“Strawberry is _my_ favorite flavor.” Neville looked at Harry like he had just committed identity theft. “I got two because…” Neville flushed as he looked at the paunch of his gut. “I was gonna eat both of them. Then I realized it was your birthday and decided to give you the other one. Gran says I should cut down sugar anyway.”

Harry flinched when he heard Neville mention his grandmother, instead of his mom or dad. So Neville’s parents were….not here, like his? Harry realized he and Neville were very similar.

“Happy birthday to us.” Harry said to Neville.

“Yeah.” Neville replied.

“Happy birthday to us.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sweet bilingual baby and Harry trying to understand Neville's Portuguese too! Also Harry being a gay little baby.


	5. The Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dungeons and dragons and also choo choo trains

After the fun outing with Hagrid and Neville, Harry dreaded going back to the Dursleys. The Dursleys acted like he didn’t exist, which was good. They however locked up all his magic stuff, so he couldn’t get started on studying for school (not that he wanted to), but luckily they let his owl, who he'd decided to name Hedwig, out.

Harry was surprised when a week after Hagrid’s first visit, he came back, with Neville in tow. He was so happy to see them again. Uncle Vernon grabbed his gun, but Hagrid grunted at the tip, that was still bent. Vernon stepped aside, and Neville rushed forward to hug Harry.

 _"Olá,_ Harry!” Neville looked past him and saw Dudley. “Is that your _primo,_ Harry?” Harry, assuming ‘primo’ meant ‘cousin’, nodded. Neville flushed and whispered, “Tell him I think he’s pretty.”

Harry, trying not to laugh so as to not embarrass Neville, managed a nod. Neville gave Harry a smile of thanks.

“Hagrid said I’ll come every week. He thinks you’ll go _louco_ if you stay with these muggles with no one to talk to.” Neville said after Harry led him to his cupboard. Hagrid, who bent down and followed them, waved his wand on the cupboard, making it stretch like his sidecar.

Harry walked in, and there was much more room that there used to be. “Not a word to the muggles.” Hagrid whispered as he left.

“So what do you do for fun, Harry?” Neville said, looking around the now large room. Harry blinked at Neville. “Fun” was a new concept to him, at least while he was with the Dursleys.

“I don’t really….do fun here.” Neville looked blankly at Harry, awaiting explanation. Harry launched into a long spiel about life with the Dursleys, making Neville’s smile slowly melt into a frown.

As Harry finished the story, Neville tapped him on the shoulder.

“Y’know what I told you to say to your _primo_?” His brow furrowed.

“Forget it.” Neville looked livid. “Bad people aren’t pretty.”

* * *

“So our platform is 9¾?” Harry asked, glancing at the school list. Neville looked over at Harry’s list, as if to affirm if Harry’s said it too.

“Yes.” Hagrid replied. “But first, we need teh head teh Gringotts bank. I’ve been using meh own money teh buy yer school things, and I want you to pay meh back.”

Harry’s heart fell. He didn’t have any money, and the Dursleys were too greedy to share theirs.

“I’m just kiddin’” Hagrid added hastily as he saw Harry’s sad look. “But I need teh get somethin’, and while we’re there, yeh might want teh see yer parents’ fortune.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and the mention of a fortune. He was surprised the Dursleys hadn’t emptied it out yet.

“So where’s Gringotts?” Neville asked, and Harry knew the answer.

“I saw Gringotts in Diagon Alley.” Harry replied. “It was hard to miss.”

“So let's head there.” Hagrid said, like he didn’t know where Gringotts was.

“Are we using your motorcycle?” Harry asked, and a roar of an engine answered his question.

* * *

“ _Fantastico_!” Neville yelled in glee as the three walked into the glamorous marble walls of Gringotts. Harry looked up, nearly blinded by the shiny marble ceiling. He looked at the bank tellers, who were regular wizards and witches like himself. Each one seemed to be petting something.

“Hey Hagrid, what are those bank tellers-” Harry was cut off by another yell of glee from Neville.

“ _Que bonito!_ Look Harry! _Fire!”_ Neville pointed up at a bank teller, whose desk seemed to be enveloped in flames. It was.

“Hagrid are those…. _dragons?_ ” Harry asked and Hagrid gave a hearty nod.

“They’re just babies, bless ‘em. Very misunderstood creatures, dragons. Ah. ‘ere we are.”

“Name.” The teller asked.

“Harry Potter.” Hagrid growled, and the teller dropped his quill.

“My lord, are you really?” The teller asked, and Hagrid pulled Harry to the front. Harry, out of habit, pulled his bangs up and exposed his scar. “Fascinating.”

“ _Ele não é uma pintura para olhar.”_ Neville muttered angrily.

“What was that, Neville?” Harry asked. 

“I said,” Neville looked up at the teller. “You aren’t a painting he can just stare at. It’s not nice.”

The bank teller was startled by Neville’s blunt comment. He was flustered for a moment, but got back to business.

“So, uh, I assume you want to check your vault?” He said to Harry.

“Yes, and I wanna pick up somethin’ fer Dumbeldore. Vault 714.”

“I see. Let’s get going then.” He patted the slumbering dragon on his table, and whispered two numbers into its ear. The dragon spread its wings and stretched out a hind leg, brandishing a small pouch attached to it. The teller reached under his desk and produced a key, and put it in the dragon’s pouch.

“Follow the dragon, Mr. Potter.” The bank teller said as the dragon spread its wings and took off. Harry and Neville followed it in excitement, Hagrid lumbering after them.

It led them to a platform, and Hagrid pulled the lever with a great heave, making it creak, and then slowly descend downwards.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Harry’s vault - vault 687. The dragon flew to Harry and outstretched its leg. Harry, taking the key, headed for the vault, Neville standing behind him in anticipation, and Hagrid remaining on the now still platform.

Harry slid the key into the keyhole, and after summoning some strength, twisted it, and the vault door slid open.

“ _Muito dinheiro!_ ” Neville pointed to the large pile of gold sitting in the vault. Harry was completely speechless.

“This is all mine?” He managed to get out.

“Y’think yer parents would leave yeh with nothin’?” Hagrid asked, chuckling. “Now, pick some Galleons for pocket money, Harry. Yeh two go on up, I’ve got somethin’ to take care of. Yer train is comin’ soon, best you get to the platform.” Hagrid grabbed the two with both arms and set them on the platform. With a crank, the platform began to ascend upwards, leaving Hagrid behind, as he walked off to what seemed like a more restricted version the Gringotts vaults.

* * *

“So this is King’s Cross.” Harry said, as he and Neville pulled their trunks up the station stairs. Harry took in the bustling station, watching many people rushing back and forth to get to their platforms. Harry and Neville looked at each other. Then Neville looked at the time.

‘Eleven forty.” He read off the analog clock. “Oh no, Harry, we’ve missed the train! The ticket says eleven ‘o’ clock!”

“The clock says ten-forty, Neville.” Harry looked at Neville with an understanding face. “When the hand is past the six, it means the clock is counting towards a time. In this case, eleven.”

“Oh.” Neville said abashedly, scratching the back of his head and giving Harry a weak smile. “ _Obrigado_ , Harry. I guess we should be _rápido_ then. You see, Gran never really taught me how to tell the time, she always just read it for me.”

Harry understood.

The two pulled their trunks, Hedwig securely on Harry’s, Trevor snoozing in Neville’s pocket. They counted the platforms and eventually found platforms 9 and 10.

“Where’s 9¾?” Harry asked Neville, who shook his head.

“No idea.” Neville looked up, as if struck with a sudden thought, then shook his head again. “No, no, that would be _estúpido_ …”

“What do you mean, Neville? What would be stupid?” Harry understood what Neville was saying completely. After spending weeks with Neville, he had picked up on most of his Portuguese.

“Well,” he glanced around and looked back at Harry, looking conspiratorial. “Gran said that to get to the platform, we have to run into the wall between platform 9 and 10.” Harry snorted. Was he insane? “Yeah, I know it's pretty _louco.”_

“Oh, just look at this place. Packed with muggles as usual.” A voice from behind them said. Harry turned and saw a large group of people. He realized they were a big family, as they all shared flaming red hair. Harry quickly scanned them. There was their mother, who seemed to be very kind; a tall boy that towered above all of them, who looked very serious; a pair of boys who had to be twins, as Harry couldn’t tell them apart; a boy who looked to be the same age as Harry himself, his face freckled and kind as well; lastly, a girl who was about Neville’s height - her red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she shared the same freckles as her brother.

“Are you lost, dears?” Their mother said, looking down at Harry and Neville. Harry nodded. “First time?” Harry nodded again. “It’s Ron’s first time too.” She said, gesturing to the shortest of the boys, who gave Harry and Neville a huge smile.

“Come on, Percy, you go first, show them how it’s done.” The tallest of the boys stepped forward, and after a quick glance around, grasped his trolley and ran into the barrier, sliding through noiselessly.

" _Então é verdade…_ ” Neville muttered as one of the twins stepped forward next.

“Go on Fred!” Their mother beckoned. 

“He’s not Fred, I am!” The other twin piped up.

“Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother.” The first twin said as he headed for the barrier.

“I’m only joking, I am Fred!” He called out as he ran into the barrier.

“Go on George.” Their mother called to the other twin, and he too ran through.

“Now, Ron, and…” Their mother trailed off, realizing she didn’t know Harry’s name.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” He helped her. “And this is my friend Neville.”

Their mother didn’t react at all to the mention of Harry’s name, but her daughter went a bright red and dashed behind her mother.

“Go on dears, it’s almost time.” Ron’s mother hurried them, glancing at the time.

“It’s best if we do it together.” Ron said. “On the count of three.”

“One.” Harry tightened his grip on his trunk, making sure his owl, Hedwig, was secure in her spot.

“Two.” Harry braced.

“Three!” Together, the three boys rushed for the platform, and noiselessly slid through like everyone else.

Harry stumbled into a platform not unlike the others, but it was much less crowded. He glanced at the sign. “Platform 9¾.” He was here.

It was time to go to Hogwarts.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more bilingual neville. Also the chapter title represents both the train platform and the gringotts platform. also. AAAAA. I know. this chapter is so much longer than the others.


	6. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we going on the hogwarts EXPRESS LET'S F-YUK-ING GOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get hermione now

Harry and Neville followed Ron onto the train. He seemed to be well-versed in the goings of the station, most likely from following his brothers. Ron kept looking from compartment to compartment, but there wasn’t anywhere free. As they got to the last compartment, Neville let out a sigh as he looked through the glass.

“There’s one person inside.” Neville said.

“And there’s three of us.” Ron replied. “Harry, you sit with her. Me and Neville will sit together.”

Harry nodded to this, and looked to Neville, who nodded to him.

“Sure.”

Ron slid the compartment door open and the three stepped inside. They saw the person sitting there clearly now - it was a girl with bushy black hair that reached her shoulders. Her nose was deep in a book. Harry sat down next to her, and Neville and Ron sat down opposite them.

The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry’s face.

“Woah, what are you-” Neville was cut off by her.

“ _Oculus Reparo.”_ The girl said out loud, and Harry’s glasses, which he had just noticed were broken, were fixed up, good as new.

Harry took off his glasses and blinked, looking them over, seeing that they were completely fixed.

“Thanks.” Harry said, astonished. “I had no idea they were even broken.”

“What, you thought glasses should have cracks in them? Anyway, you’re welcome. I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger.” She extended her hand to Harry and Harry shook it.

“I’m Harry Potter.”

“Really?” She asked, surprised. “Can you - you know…” Harry brushed the bangs off his forehead and exposed his scar.

“ _Wicked!_ ” Ron looked over.

“ _Fascinating!_ ” Hermione leaned over to see it properly.

“It’s still pretty cool.” Neville muttered.

* * *

“So,” Hermione said, closing her book. “Who are you two?” She gestured to Ron and Neville.

“I’m Neville.” Neville said cheerfully.

“And I’m Ron. Ron Weasley.” Hermione lit up at the mention of Ron’s surname.

“Weasley? As in _Arthur_ Weasley?” She asked excitedly, and Ron nodded.

“Yeah, he’s my dad.” Ron beamed with pride.

“Arthur Weasley is your _dad?_ He’s like, the coolest member of the Ministry of Magic _ever!_ Unlike most pure-bloods, he doesn’t care about blood purity, and wants to protect Muggle borns! You wouldn’t _believe_ some of the things the Ministry keeps legal. It’s _obscene.”_

Harry was very confused. Why was she talking about blood so much? That’s gross.

“Uh, what do you mean by ‘blood purity’?” Harry asked Hermione.

“You see,” Hermione looked grave. “Wizarding blood can be passed down. You can either be pure blood, where both your parents are wizards, or half blood, where one of them is a wizard, or muggle-born, where neither of them are, and you have magic by sheer luck.”

“Some people like to think that they’re better off because they’re pure blood. But it’s a load of codswallop.” Ron added, as he took something from his trunk. “Some of the most powerful wizards are muggle born. If we all tried to stay pure blooded, we’d die out.”

Harry, understanding all of this, gave a nod. This pure blood thing sounded very crazy and stupid. Can’t they all just be wizards in peace?

“And I'm pure blood, but I’m _poo_ at magic.” Neville piped up. “It’s just about who you are as a person, not what flows through your veins.”

* * *

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” A nice attendant asked as she pushed her trolley to the four’s compartment.

“No thank you.” Hermione said politely. “I don’t have any wizard money.”

“I’m all set.” Ron said, raising up a sandwich.

“I’m fine.” Neville said, but Harry could see him gazing longingly at the candy on the cart. Harry, remembering his pocket money, knew how to use it.

“Ma’am? I’d like four of everything.” Harry asked calmly. The woman was startled by this, any rational person would.

“Well, surely, if you have enough, dear. Four of every candy would be twenty galleons.”

“Galleons are the gold coins, right?” Harry asked the lady as he turned out his pockets. She nodded. He picked out twenty gold coins and handed it over to her. He only had two galleons left, but he didn’t care.

The lady, counting it, handed over the goods. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, there was a pile of candy waiting on the floor of the compartment. Neville, Hermione and Ron looked at it, transfixed. Then Ron looked at Harry.

“Can we…” He tailed. Harry nodded.

“Thank you!” The three of them yelled before digging in.

“There’s enough for everyone.” Harry said as he grabbed a box. He read the label. _Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans._

“Are there really every flavor?” Harry looked at Ron, who nodded.

“Yep! Every flavor,” Ron chewed on a chocolate wand. “Chocolate, mint, lemon - George _swears_ he got a bogey flavored one once.”

Harry popped a bean in his mouth.

“Strawberry!” He gushed. “My favorite.”

“Nice!”

He grabbed another box. “Chocolate Frog.” He read aloud.

“They aren’t actual frogs, are they?” Harry asked warily.

“It’s just a spell.” Hermione took a sugar quill.

Harry opened the box, and a frog, chocolate brown, jumped out and escaped through a half-open window.

“That’s rotten luck.” Neville piped up as he chewed on his own chocolate frog. He hadn’t said anything ever since the candy had arrived, and looking over to him, Harry knew why, as he was covered in candy, clearly enjoying himself.

Harry pulled something else out of the _Chocolate Frog_ box. It was a trading card.

“I have probably four hundred cards.” Ron boasted as Harry showed him the trading card. “That’s Dumbledore, I have six of those.”

Harry read the card aloud.  
“ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.”

Harry flipped the card over, which had a picture of Dumbledore.

The picture was moving.

“Neville, is this picture moving to you, or have I gone loopy.” He showed the picture to Neville.

“Harry, all pictures in the wizarding world move.”

“Huh.” He looked at the picture. 

“Neat.”

* * *

“Say, Harry.” Ron started, as the train chugged along the tracks. “Do you think the name Ron fits me?”

“Whaddya mean?” Harry looked at quizzically.

“You see,” Ron’s smile faltered a bit. “When I was born, my mom and dad thought I was a girl, doctors too. But I’m actually a boy. So they gave me a girl’s name, but I had to come up with a new one. I chose Ronald, but I’m not sure it’s a good one.”

Harry, Neville and Hermione looked at each other. They understood perfectly.

“The name Ron is perfect for you.” Hermione assured him.

“Yeah, it’s _perfeito._ ” Neville gave Ron a smile, which made Ron flush.

“I agree with them.”

“Thanks.” Ron looked at the three of them, grinning widely.

“Thanks a lot.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans ron. that's it. that's the note.


	7. Sorting And Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally here.

“Ron! Neville! Wake up! We’re here!” Hermione shook Harry awake. He had dozed off into her copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ and hadn’t noticed that they were near Hogwarts. As Hermione got up to wake up Ron and Neville, Harry looked out the window, as the castle came to view.

Picturesque against the darkening sky, it stood high on a cliff. It had many towers, and was all in all was a sight to behold. Harry imagined himself, walking through its stone halls. He could barely wait.

Hermione, Ron and Neville had joined him at the window, all gazing at the castle as they drew closer to it. They knew the train would soon come to a stop, so they returned to their seats with excitement coursing through them.

“Can you believe it? It’s _huge!”_ Harry said as he pressed a hand to his forehead, as if trying to take in the castle better. “I mean, imagine getting _lost_ in there!”

“It’s so pretty!” Ron gushed.

“It’s marvelous.” Hermione added.

" _É fantástico_!” Neville yelled happily.

Their excitement was punctuated by the sound of the train stopping.

They were here.

* * *

“Firs’ years, follow me, firs’ years…” Hagrid’s familiar voice called out to the disembarking crowd. Harry tapped his three friends and pointed them in Hagrid’s direction. They walked over to him within a crowd of first years.

“We’ll be arrivin’ in style, ridin’ on the Black Lake!” Hagrid, his big arm gesturing towards a large, murky lake that sparkled in the moonlight.

“Come on now, four a boat.” Hagrid said, pointing to a bunch of boats docked near the Lake’s shore. A pier floated up from underneath the lake. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione scuttled towards a boat, Harry and Neville giving a wave to Hagrid as they settled in.

“Will we have to row it? My arms aren’t exactly in rowing condition.” Ron asked, and was answered as the boats began to move. Looking back, they saw that all their fellow first years had gotten into a boat. Hagrid was in a boat ahead of them, holding a large lantern.

“Welcome teh Hogwarts!” Hagrid said as the boats floated slowly across the lake towards the large castle. Exciting chatter spread across the lake as the first years discussed what houses they wanted to be sorted to.

“There’s four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.” Harry remembered and recited from _Hogwarts: A History._ “Judging by how the houses are set up, Slytherin wouldn’t be too bad.”

Ron looked at Harry and gasped.

“ _Slytherin?_ Are you _mad?”_ Harry looked at Ron, bewildered. “Slytherin has the most dark wizards out of any house. It’s the house You-Know-Who is from.”

Harry was shocked. He had considered Slytherin! The man who killed his parents was Slytherin. “I guess Gryffindor it is, then.”

“It’s not like we get a choice.” Hermione piped up. “The Sorting Hat decides what House you go into. I wouldn’t be surprised if the hat put me in Ravenclaw, but I wouldn’t be against being put in Gryffindor.”

“I want to go to Hufflepuff.” Neville said flatly. “They’re so kind there.”

“Well, we’re about to find out where we go.” Harry pointed towards the castle. “We’re here.”

The boats stopped at the shores of the Lake, and another pier erupted from deep under the water. The first years disembarked, and they were joined by an old-looking female teacher.

“Good evening, students. My name is Professor McGonagall. Thank you, Hagrid.” She said those last three words to Hagrid, who bowed and lumbered off into the night. “You will follow me into the castle. There, you will go to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted.” At the prospect of being sorted, the crowd jittered in excitement. “There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.”

“You will wait here while I announce that you have arrived. Please form a line while I wait. Once we are ready, I will call you in. Behave.” She turned, her long cloak swishing, and entered the castle, the first years behind her. She stopped at the large gates to the entrance hall and swung them open, leaving the first years behind. Ever so slowly, and amongst excited chatter, the first years formed into a line.

Harry got behind Hermione, Ron and Neville, and the four waited patiently for McGonagall to return.

“So the stories are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” A voice from behind Harry said, startling him. He spun around and was met with a tallish boy with cold grey eyes, and blond hair slicked back. Behind him was a stocky boy with brown hair and a pudgy one with black hair

“Hello.” Harry said to him.

“I’m Draco Malfoy.” The boy replied. A snort from near Harry was heard. Draco spun around sharply, eyes locked on Ron.

“Y’think my name’s _funny_ do you?” He glared at Ron, looking him up and down. “Let’s see. Red hair, vacant expression, and a hand-me-down robe? Must be a Weasley.” He said that name with malice and spite.

“You’ll soon find, Potter,” Draco turned back to Harry. “That some wizarding families are better than others. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort.” Draco cast a side glance at Ron and extended his hand for Harry to shake it. Harry looked down at his hand.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own, thanks.” Harry said coldly, and turned away from Malfoy. Malfoy flushed, and turned away, disgusted. He stormed off, his two friends on his tail.

“That was _brilliant,_ Harry.” Ron patted him on the back. “Ah, it’s time.”

The Great Hall’s doors swung open and the first years trooped inside, among murmurs from the people at the tables. Harry looked up at the ceiling, which was a starry night sky.

“It’s bewitched to look like that.” Hermione whispered.

“It is time for the Sorting.” Professor McGonagall said, causing a roar of applause from the Great Hall. “When I call your name, you will come up and sit down. Then, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. It will sort you, and you will join your house.”

Professor McGonagall rolled out a long piece of parchment.

“Abbott, Hannah!” She called out. A short blond haired girl rushed forward. She sat on the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her blond curls. It creased and crumpled for a few seconds, before calling out “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah walked over to the table.

“Chen, Ling!” She called out next. A girl with long black hair stepped up to the chair. She sat down as the hat was placed on her head. It immediately yelled “RAVENCLAW!” and was punctuated with cheers.

“Crabbe, Vincent!” She called out next. One of Malfoy’s friends from before huffed forward, and sat on the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and after a few seconds, the Hat yelled out, “SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Crabbe walked proudly to his seat.

After a few people, it was Hermione’s turn.

“Granger, Hermione!” Hermione stepped up confidently to the Hat. “Intelligence…creativity...Ravenclaw would do you good...but ah! Bravery…if I’m sure...GRYFFINDOR!”

Hermione skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

After a few more people, it was Neville’s turn.

“Longbottom, Neville!” Professor McGonagall called out, and Neville looked nervously at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up. He stepped up to the chair and sat down. The hat descended onto his head.

“Hmm, kindness, love for others, loyalty...a smart brain too....bravery, I sense bravery….politeness and diligence…” the Sorting Hat deliberated on where to sort Neville into. Then, it heard Neville whisper politely, “I’d like to be put in Hufflepuff, _por favor_.”

“If you say so, boy…better be HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as Neville let out a sigh of relief. He hobbled over to the Hufflepuff table.

A few more people went. And it was Harry’s turn.

“Potter, Harry!” The entire Hall erupted in murmurs.

Harry stepped up to the chair and sat down. The hat descended on his head.

“Hmm....intuition...creativity...bravery...a wish to prove oneself...a heart of gold....Slytherin would help you to greatness…” the hat was cut off by Harry’s frantic whispering.

“Not Slytherin…” he repeated.

“If you say so child...you are making a mistake... GRYFFINDOR!”

The entire hall erupted in cheers, the Gryffindor table especially. Shouts of “We got Harry Potter!” could be heard. Harry let out a sigh of relief and went over to join Hermione, being pat on the back by Ron’s twin brothers and their friend, and shook by Percy.

Professor McGonagall melted through her list and finally got to Ron.

“Weasley, Ronald!” Ron stepped up to the chair. The hat didn’t even touch his head. As it drew closer, it muttered, “Oh, another Weasley…better be GRYFFINDOR!”

Ron stepped over to the Gryffindor table, and joined Ron and Hermione. The rest of the night was a blur. Harry remembered tons of food, silvery ghosts, and a speech from the headmaster, the man from the Chocolate Frog card, Albus Dumbledore.

After the dinner, Harry and his friends met up with Neville.

“We’ll still meet up right?” Neville asked frantically. He was scared he’d be alone.  
“There’s a general common room.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “And we have some classes together. Don’t worry Neville, we’ll stay friends.”

Neville let out a sigh of relief and gave each of them a hug. He bid them good night then left for his dormitory.

Harry, Hermione and Ron left for their dormitories as well. Hermione bid them good night and left for the girls’ dormitory, and Harry and Ron left for the boys’.

They met their dorm mates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, already asleep. They checked the dressers beside their beds, which had their trunks, leaning against the dressers. Harry pulled off his robes and slipped into his pyjamas. He took one last look out the castle window, thinking about what awaited him tomorrow, then lied in bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets snape.

Harry was woken up by Ron the next morning. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the window and squinted because of the rays of sunlight shining through. He glanced at the clock, but couldn’t see it. He reached for his glasses and put them on. 7:00 am.

“Harry , wake  _ UP!”  _ Ron yelled frantically. “We have 30 minutes till breakfast! And if we’re not there, Filch will have our head! That’s what Fred and George said, at least.”

Harry yawned and stretched as he sat up on the bed. He freshened up and changed into his robes, waiting for Ron to finish up too. He glanced at the time, 7:25 am. He dashed into the common room, and met Neville and Hermione, who were both pacing back and forth.

“Good morning, boys.” Hermione said acidly. “We’ve been waiting for _ ever _ for you. Neville’s beside himself with worry. He couldn’t bear to think you’d miss your first day.”

Neville turned around. He was biting his finger in worry. His chubby cheeks were slick with tears. His face lit up when he saw the two of them ready to go.

“ _ Graças a Deus! _ What took you so long? You can explain during  _ café da manhã _ .” Neville grabbed both of them by the wrists and dragged them to the Great Hall, Hermione behind them.

* * *

“I personally prefer the smoked sausages.” Neville said to a fellow Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan, as Ernie reached for the pile of toast. “They’re more tasty.” Neville grabbed a gleaming fork and speared a stack of sausages, placing them on his plate. He grabbed a piece of toast, too.

Harry looked up to the teacher’s table. He saw Dumbledore nibbling on a custard tart, Professor McGonagall sipping some tea, and Hagrid eating what seemed to be an entire loaf of toast. He looked past them and saw a man, thin and sallow, black oily hair, and a hooked nose. The man had cold, piercing black eyes. A sharp pain shot through Harry’s scar as his and the man’s gazes locked together.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Ron asked, noticing him reach for his scar.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Harry replied quickly. Ron shrugged then turned back to his colossal stack of toast.

“Say, Percy.” Harry turned and tapped Ron’s older brother. “Who’s that teacher?” Harry pointed towards the thin man who had made his scar burn.

“That’s Professor Snape. He teaches Potions.” Harry remembered he had Potions first this morning. “But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He’s been after Professor Quirrell’s job for years.” Percy pointed to the man beside Professor Snape, a weak looking man in a large purple turban.

Harry looked at Snape. He certainly  _ looked  _ like someone who would fancy the Dark Arts, but he didn’t seem like it at all. Although he certainly didn’t have a kind air to him, he just seemed _good_ _. _

* * *

Harry and Ron rushed into the classroom. Held in a dungeon, Potions seemed promising - On their desks were pairs of cauldrons. Harry and Ron rushed to one.

“Ugh.” Ron groaned, gesturing towards the other side of the class. “It’s Malfoy and Crabbe.” Harry looked over, and fair enough, it was them, scowling poisonously.

“Ignore them.” Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “They’re the wrong sort.”

After a few seconds of chatter, the dungeon doors swung open and Professor Snape trooped in, his long black cloak dragging behind like a dark shadow.

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class.” Professor Snape said coldly as he approached his desk. “Because of this,” he leered across the room. “I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… However, if you possess the innate gift.” He glanced at the Slytherins. “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.”

Hermione was already scribbling away, and Harry followed suit. He was deep into his parchment when he was startled by Snape’s cold voice.

“Well, well well, our new  _ celebrity  _ \- Mr. Potter.”

Harry jumped. Snape was standing before him.

“Harry, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snape said quickly. Hermione’s hand shot up quickly.

“Uh…” Harry had no idea what he was talking about. Monkshood? Wolfsbane?

“What would happen if I added a sprinkle of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?”

“An infusion of  _ what  _ wood?” Harry asked no one in particular. Hermione’s arm was basically detaching from her shoulder.

“Pity.” Snape said icily. “Looks like fame is not everything.”

With that, he swept his shadowy cloak around and walked back to his desk.

* * *

“What’s his deal?” Harry asked angrily as he packed up his books and headed for the dungeon doors.

“I don’t know Harry.” Hermione said calmly. “He didn’t even pick me for the whole class.”

“Snape is the head of Slytherin House, of course he’s going to favor them.” Ron said coldly. “I wish Professor McGonagall would favor us too…”

Professor McGonagall was very strict - she wouldn’t favor them.

“Whatever.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Besides, we need to get to Charms.”

They jogged off to the Charms classroom. Luckily, they were earlier than they were to Potions. Professor Flitwick, a short old man, stood on a pile of books so he could see the class properly. He waited for the students to arrive and settle down. After a few minutes, he greeted the class.

“Good morning students!” he said cheerfully, and was greeted back. “Today we will be learning the simple Levitation Charm.” He waved his wand and multiple feathers floated into the air, and came to rest in front of each student. “Do you all have your feathers? Excellent!”

“Now, turn your books to page 6.” There was a unanimous flipping noise. “You should see the Levitation Charm,  _ Wingardium Leviosa,  _ and its wand movement, as well as how to pronounce it.”

“Now, let’s practice the movement. Just swish, and flick.” The class boomed with the phrase “swish and flick” as every student performed the wand motion.

“Good!” Professor Flitwick said to them, impressed. “Now, say it with me,  _ Wingardium Leviosa. _ Stress the middle syllables.” He advised them. “Go on, give it a try!”

“Win _ gar _ dium Levio _ sa! _ ” Ron said as he flicked his wand as the feather, but the feather stayed in place. “Wingar _ dium  _ Levio _ sa!”  _ He tried again, but nothing happened. Ron, frustrated, angrily, and repeatedly, flicked his wand at the feather, but it didn’t move.

“Stop,  _ stop.  _ You’re gonna take someone’s  _ eye  _ out.” Hermione scolded. “Besides, it’s Levi- _ oh- _ sa, not Levio- _ sa.” _

“Go on then! Since you’re so smart!” Ron snapped.

“If you say so.” Hermione stretched out her wand. “ _ Wingardium Leviosa. _ ” She said as she swished her wand and flicked it at the feather, causing it to take off from her desk and float in the air, much to Ron’s shock.

“Well done Miss Granger! Three points to Gryffindor!” Professor Flitwick and the class applauded Hermione, making her swell with pride. She looked at Ron, who squeezed his face, and her expression softened.

“Come on Ron, it’s not too hard.” She grabbed his arm and helped him through the motions, while enunciating the sounds for him. “Now, you try.”

Ron did try. Swishing and saying out loud, “ _ Wingardium Leviosa. _ ” He flicked at the feather, and slowly, it flew into the air.

Harry, who had already gotten his feather well into the air, gave Ron a thumbs-up as he maintained his feather aloft.

They spent the rest of the class making feathers and other light objects float till it was time for lunch.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the Study Hall.

“Man, History of Magic is such a  _ slog. _ ” Hermione said uncharacteristically. It was most unlike her to not enjoy a class.

“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” Ron snorted as they arrived at their destination. They walked through the doors and headed to where Neville was sitting with a pair of Hufflepuffs, showing them a drawing of a plant he had made.

“ _ Mimbulus mimbletonia  _ probably looks like this.” He said to a curious Ernie and Justin Finch-Fletchley. “It discharges pus from the spots all over it. Oh, hey guys.” He said as he noticed the three standing near him. He shut the book and waved his fellow Hufflepuffs goodbye. “So, how was your first day?”

Harry launched into a long spiel about the Potions class. Neville nodded slowly as he described how Snape had treated the Gryffindors. “He treated us Hufflepuffs the same. The Ravenclaws too. One girl was on the verge of tears.” Harry then told him about their Charms class. “We learnt that too.” Neville pulled out his wand and waved it at one of his school books, making it float in the air for half a second then fall to the ground. “I’m not very good at it, though.”

Ron came up behind him like Hermione did and held Neville’s arm and helped him through the motions. Neville flushed hard, Harry assumed he must’ve been embarrassed he needed help. After a few tries, Neville was able to cast the spell properly.

“Well done!” Ron cheered Neville on as he kept the book he was levitating in the air for ten seconds.

“So, what now?” Harry asked as Hermione glanced at her schedule.

“Nothing really.” Hermione replied. “We have free time till dinner at six, then after dinner, we go to our house's common rooms.”

They were answered by a ruffle of feathers and a deep hoot as Hedwig, Harry’s owl, swooped into the Study Hall. She came to a rest in between Harry and Hermione. She had a letter in her beak. 

“Me, mail?” Harry asked as he pulled out the envelope from Hedwig’s beak. Surely it couldn’t have been the  _ Dursleys? _

Harry unfolded the letter, and read aloud what was written on it, in an untidy scrawl:

_ Harry, after your classes today, you should come by for a spot of tea at my hut. Tell me about how school’s been for yeh. Something I wanna show yeh too. Bring yer friends if yeh want. _

_ Hagrid _

“Well, it’s settled then.” Hermione said as Harry finished reading the letter. “We’ll have tea with Hagrid.”

Ron and Neville looked at each other, and nodded. They looked to Harry.

“I don’t see why not.” Harry said finally, pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

Harry and his friends hobbled over to Hagrid’s hut. Far on the Hogwarts grounds, it was beside the large garden, on the borders of the Forbidden Forest. There were all sorts of vegetables there - muggle and wizard. The hut was fairly sized, tall to accommodate Hagrid’s large size.

Harry reached forward and knocked on the door. The door swung open, and Hagrid was waiting there. He stepped aside and a stout, black boarhound lunged at Harry. It didn’t bite him or anything, just licking him on the face, but it was startling.

“Down Fang,  _ down!”  _ Hagrid scolded, and the dog whimpered back to his basket. Harry bent down to scratch the hound by its ears, making it bark with glee. “He’s very sweet, Hagrid.” Harry said as Fang licked his hand. Hagrid handed Harry a damp cloth to wipe his face.

“Sit down, make yerself at ‘ome.” Hagrid growled kindly, pointing to a few chairs and stools. They each grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table sitting in a corner of the room. Hagrid placed a plate of toffee on the table and set a teapot on a pan above his fireplace. He used his umbrella to light the fire.

Neville grabbed a toffee and popped it in his mouth, his cheeks lighting up. “These taste great.” He said in between munches.

“Made ‘em myself.” Hagrid said proudly. “Now, Harry,” Hagrid looked at him. “How’s your day been goin’?”

Harry repeated the same spiel about the Potions class. Hagrid grunted when he mentioned how Snape had treated him. “I don’ know what to say, ‘arry. That don’ sound like Snape at all.”

“We were there when he did it, Hagrid.” Hermione reminded him. “We saw him do it. And Harry wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Fair.” Hagrid said finally. “Anyway, yer tea’s ready.” He walked over to the teapot, pulled it off the pan, and poured tea into four small cups waiting on the table. Ron took a sip. It was the perfect temperature. The four spent the rest of their day with Hagrid, playing catch with Fang and helping him weed his garden. At dinnertime, they bid Hagrid goodbye.

“Hagrid is so  _fun_. We _must_ visit him more.”  Ron said to his friends, as they approached the castle to the feast awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect a sprinkle of Harry's cultural heritage (from his mom's side)


	9. Rooms and Remembralls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy is here. Also Quidditch Lessons.

“Potions with the Slytherins this morning _. _ ” Ron groaned as he looked at his class schedule. “I dare say this school is working against us. Snape and Slytherin in the same class.”

“Cheer up, after it we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.” Hermione replied, pointing to the box after Potions. “Which means we’ll see Neville. That’ll be sure to cheer you up, at least.”

Ron flushed as they headed to the Potions dungeon. As they took a few twists and turns, they realized something was wrong.

“Where are we?” Ron asked his friends, but they both shook their heads.

“I have no idea. We took the route we normally do to Potions, but for some reason, we aren’t anywhere near the dungeons.” Harry thought hard. Where  _ were  _ they?

“Remember what Professor Dumbledore said - the stairs change. They must have changed without us noticing.” Hermione told them. “We should retrace our steps.”

“Wait.” Harry said suddenly. “Over there. There’s a door.” He pointed at a door at the end of the corridor.

“It might be the Room of Requirement.” Hermione thought aloud. “If it is, we’ll get sent to the Potions dungeon at the end.”

“So, should we?...” Ron was cut off by Harry.

“Yes.” Harry looked at the clock. “We don’t have much time.”

So they sprinted down the hallway to the door. Hermione reached for the knob. It was locked.

“Weird. The Room of Requirement shouldn’t be locked…well,” Hermione brought out her wand. “ _ Alohomora. _ ” The door clicked as it unlocked. “A simple unlocking charm.” She said to the two bewildered boys as she opened the door, and the three walked in.

“This certainly  _ isn’t  _ the Room of Requirement.” Ron said, looking around. “If it was, this would be a hallway. This looks like a storage room.”

“What’s that?” Harry pointed at what looked like a giant tarp. He walked closer to it and saw that it was  _ breathing. _

“Harry, that’s….” Hermione was cut off by a large grunt. Whatever was on the ground stood up, bringing a large, three-headed black dog into view. Harry, Hermione and Ron were paralyzed in fear.

The three heads blinked as their eyes slowly locked on the trio. It let out a large bark, making the three scream and run away in terror. They ran through the door and ended up falling through another one.

They were thrust into a hallway. They took a moment to catch their breath.

“What...was...that…” Ron managed between breaths.

“I don’t know.” Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose. “It sort of looked like a three-headed Fang.”

The three paused. They remembered how Hagrid would tell them that lots of monsters were misunderstood, and would gush about wanting to have them. Could he be connected to this somehow?

“Whatever it was,” Hermione, who was leaning against the hallway wall, stood up straight. “It was guarding something. Its paw was on a trapdoor.”

“Who cares? We’re late for Potions, come on!” Ron grabbed both of them by the wrists, and together, the three ran off to class.

* * *

“So, what d’you reckon?” Ron asked Neville as they suited up for Herbology.

“I don’t know.” Neville pouted. “I’ve never heard of three-headed dogs before. You should probably ask my friend Justin. He knows a lot about magical creatures.”

“I don’t know if we should tell him. How are we sure we can trust him? I should probably just check the library for the creature, and-” Harry cut Hermione off.

“Hermione.” He put a gloved hand on her shoulder. “You already figured out that it was hiding something. Plus, you knew about the Room of Requirement. If it weren’t for you we’d probably have never made it to class.” 

“Yeah.” Ron piped up. “If it weren’t for you we’d be failing basically all our classes. You don’t have to do everything.”

Hermione didn’t reply. She entered the greenhouse wordlessly, and the Herbology lesson was silent as well.

* * *

“There are eleven wizarding schools across the world.” Professor Binns droned. “Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, Uagadou, Saharmadrasa, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo, Makutuwahi, Sihiristana, and Kilokilokula. I hope you are writing this down.” He said emotionlessly, and there was a scramble of parchment and quills.

“Hermione, can you pass me your ink?” Ron whispered to Hermione, but she didn’t answer. “Hermione….” Ron didn’t know what to say. “ _ I’m sorry _ .”

Hermione froze.

“I didn’t mean to…” Hermione cut him off.

“Ron, stop.” Hermione said, looking up at him. “Don’t apologize. It’s just that…I’m usually in control of things, and you just telling me that ‘I don’t have to do everything’ took me by surprise.”

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide.

“Even though I almost always feel overwhelmed, I always thought I had to just be  _ better.  _ No one ever told me I could just  _ stop.”  _ Tears brimmed in Hermione’s eyes, and she wiped them furiously. “I’m being silly.”

“No you’re not.” Harry said flatly. “Your parents should’ve told you this.”

“My dads can be… clueless sometimes. They don’t exactly know how to  _ parent. _ ” Hermione’s sobbing face melted into a smile. “But I love them to death anyways. They’re trying their best.”

“Hey Ron?” Hermione looked him deep in the eyes. “ _ I’m sorry. _ ”

* * *

“This monster sounds like a Cerberus.” Justin said to the four. “They’re very, very dangerous. Perfect guard dogs.” Hermione and Harry looked at each other. “So whoever made it guard the trap door knows a  _ lot  _ about magical creatures.”

“Y’think Hagrid put it there?” Neville asked Justin.

“Maybe.” Justin put a finger to his lip, thinking. “If he did, he probably won’t tell us anyway. Whatever it’s guarding sounds like a secret, if they have to bring in a Cerberus to guard it.”

“True.” Hermione snapped her book shut. “There’s nothing on Cerberuses in the library, either.”

A clock from somewhere chimed.

“Four forty-five.” Neville said proudly. “See Harry, I can tell the time now!”

“Nicely done, Neville.” Harry gave him a thumbs up. “It’s time for Gryffindor’s flying classes. See you guys later.” Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Neville and Justin and headed for the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

“Does everyone have a broom? Good!” Madam Hooch walked back and forth, eyeing all the students. “Now, raise your hand above your broom, and say, “Up!” with force! It should fly up into your hand.”

The class boomed with “Up!”s as the students attempted to call their brooms. Harry’s flew up instantly. Draco’s took a few tries, but his broom flew up as well. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle, took longer to call up their brooms. Hermione was getting frustrated by her immovable broom, but in due time, it flew up too. Ron’s rumbled around on the ground, before flying up and striking Ron in the face, making Harry laugh.

“Shut up Harry…” Ron said, rubbing the spot on his forehead while he called his broom up, eventually succeeding.

“Now that you’ve gotten your brooms, time to mount them.” Madam Hooch instructed. “On the blow of my whistle, you will kick against the ground and hover in place -  _ only hover  _ \- now, one, two-”

Neville kicked off the ground too early and went flying.

“Mr Longbottom, down, right now!” Madam Hooch commanded, but it was no use. Neville wasn’t in control of the broom. He flew straight up then veered left, turning upside down then flying straight for a wall. He smacked against it, then turned upwards, then veered right, before flying straight for the ground.

“Neville,  _ no! _ ” Hermione exclaimed as he went crashing into the ground. 

“Out of the way, out of the way!” Madam Hooch rushed towards Neville. “Not good, not good at all.” She muttered, looking him over.

“Is he okay, Professor?” Ron asked, looking frantic.

“Just a broken leg, Madam Pomfrey should fix him up quickly. Weasley, Finnigan, you two help Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. No one should fly while I’m gone. If I see one broom in the air, the rider will be sent straight home.”

The two boys stepped forward and Madam Hooch waved her wand, summoning a stretcher. Ron and Seamus helped Neville onto the stretcher, and with a great heave, they lifted him off the ground and headed for the hospital wing, Madam Hooch behind them.

“Looks like Longbottom left something.” Malfoy’s cold voice came from the ground. His hand was clasped around a small glass object.

“That’s Neville’s Remembrall!” Someone in the crowd yelled. Harry vaguely remembered Neville telling him about it. Ironic.

“Maybe if he had kept it, he’d have remembered not to fall on his fat arse.” Draco laughed and his friends followed suit.

“Give it here Malfoy.” Harry said acidly, now standing face to face with Draco.

“I think I’ll put it where Neville can find it.” He got onto his broom and kicked off from the ground, flying away. “Scared the teacher will catch you, Potter?”

“You wish.” Harry prepared to fly off the ground when Hermione stopped him.

“Harry,  _ no way.  _ Madam Hooch said no one should fly until she gets back. You could get  _ expelled. _ ” Harry ignored her and flew off.

“What an  _ idiot. _ ”

Draco, seeing Harry had taken off, flew away quickly, Harry hot on his tail. Draco took many quick twists and turns, but Harry matched them. Draco, seeing Professor McGonagall coming down to the Quidditch Pitch, finally stopped by a tall spire and dropped Neville’s Remembrall there. Harry flew after it and grabbed the Remembrall, before coming back to the ground.

“Harry Potter! Come with me.” Professor McGonagall called out, making Harry freeze. He spun around and looked at her. He followed her meekly. She trooped across the school halls and stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the password and looked inside.

“Oliver Wood?” She called into the room. A tall, burly handsome fifth year looked up from a group of friends. He stood up and walked over to Professor McGonagall.

“Wood, I have found you a Seeker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that correctly. Hermione has two dads.


	10. The Anonymous Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a mystery broomstick that just might be jinxed, bringing chaos to his first Quidditch match.

“So Potter.” Oliver said, as he and Harry lifted a box into the courtyard. “The rules of Quidditch are simple. There are seven players.” They dropped the box on the grass. Oliver bent down and unlatched the box, exposing four (presumably) Quidditch balls - a large red one, a small fancy gold one, and two grey ones that seemed to be  _ alive. _

Oliver picked up the large red one. “This is the Quaffle. 3 of the players, the Chasers, try to toss the Quaffle into those hoops.” Oliver pointed to a trio of hoops standing far away on the Quidditch pitch. “The Keeper - that’s me - defends the hoops from enemy Chasers.” He reached for a bat encased in the box. He handed it to Harry. “You’ll need this.” He said.

He bent over and carefully unlatched one of the grey balls, and jumped back as it shot in the air. It hovered for a second then boomeranged back at Harry. Harry waited for it to get near, and then smacked it with the bat. It went flying.

“You’d make a fair Beater, Potter.” Oliver smiled at him. Then he brought out his wand. “ _ Accio Bludger.”  _ He said, and the Bludger came flying back. “ _ Immobulus.”  _ The Bludger stopped dead in its tracks and fell to the ground with a dull  _ thud. _

He picked the Bludger up and latched it securely in place. Then, he reached for the golden fancy ball. “This is the only ball you need to worry about, Potter. The Golden Snitch.” he handed it over to Harry.

“It’s pretty.” Harry said quietly, and felt it. It felt hollow...almost like there was something inside….

“It’s pretty now. Just you wait. It’s damning quick and bloody impossible to see. And as our Seeker, it’s your job to find it and catch it. When you catch it, the game ends and we get 150 points. If you catch this Potter,” Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. “We win.”

* * *

“Oh, it’s Hedwig with the mail.” Hermione said as she nibbled on a piece of sausage. A troop of owls flew in, Hedwig standing out with her snowy white coat. She was holding a large package and was carrying it with a little difficulty.

“What’s that?” Harry asked as the daily newspaper came crashing down on their tables. Ron took one and showed it to the two.

“It says there’s been a break in at Gringotts!” Ron said, aghast. “Gringotts is the most secure place in the world. My eldest brother, Bill, works there. He said so.”

“Hold on, Ron.” Harry read through the article again. “It said someone tried to steal from Vault 714, but it was already empty.” Harry glanced around and brought the two of them close, and said, in a whisper, “That’s the same vault Hagrid picked something from when we went to Gringotts in September - he didn’t let me see it, it was top secret.”

“So,” Hermione started simply, ‘There’s something top secret in Vault 714. Vault 714 is searched. I’ll bet you anything that the thief was looking for what was in the vault.” Hermione added, whispering, “And I bet whatever was  _ in  _ that vault is being guarded by that Cerberus, since Hagrid seems to be connected to all of this.”

Harry was about to say something but was distracted by Hedwig’s large package, which dropped on their table, making a large thud.

Harry dropped his glass of orange juice and looked it over. The shape looked very familiar.

“Harry, someone sent you a broomstick!” Seamus said from across the table.

“But first-years can’t  _ have  _ their own broomstick.” Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor, pointed out.

“And, we don’t know  _ who  _ sent it.” Dean added, leaning forward and seeing there was no card on it.

“These are all valid points, Harry.” Hermione put a hand on the broomstick. “It might be jinxed. Someone might want to mess up your first Quidditch match.”   
“Let’s open it then.” Ron brought out his wand. “Wands at the ready.” Every first year on the table whipped out their wands. With their other hands, they all tore it open. Nothing happened. Yet.

“ _ Ay kalbo!  _ It’s a Nimbus Two Thousand!” Harry said excitedly, pointing to the handle, which, sure enough, had “Nimbus Two Thousand” embedded in gold. "I saw this in the windows of Diagon Alley. It's an excellent broomstick."

“Who would send you a Nimbus?” Ron asked excitedly. “I mean, they’re the best in the league! That would be a lot of Galleons.”

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was smiling down at him.

“I don’t know.” He lied. “But I think we should clear it with Professor McGonagall first.”

* * *

“Yes, you may use this broom, Potter.” Professor McGonagall said finally, after inspecting it for nearly twenty minutes. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Professor.” He took the broom from her and headed to the Quidditch pitch, then stopped, struck by a sudden thought. “Professor, did you send me this broom?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Professor McGonagall didn’t answer, but she gave Harry a light nod.

* * *

“Nervous, Potter?” Oliver asked as they trooped towards the flying zone.

“A little bit.” Harry replied, but in reality, he was nothing but nervous.

“I was too.” Oliver reassured him with a smile.

“How did it go?”

“I don’t know. I was hit in the head by a Bludger five minutes in. Woke up in the hospital wing a week later. But you’ll be fine.” Oliver added quickly, as he saw the look on Harry’s face. “Remember.  _ Catch the Golden Snitch.  _ We’re gonna beat Slytherin."

The flying zone doors flung open and Harry kicked fiercely off the ground, taking off and shooting away, amidst cheers from the Gryffindor stands.

The Bludgers, Quaffle and especially the Golden Snitch, were all launched into the air, and the game began.

Oliver flew quickly to the Gryffindor hoops, ready to defend them.

“And the match  _ begins!”  _ Lee Jordan’s voice boomed across the pitch. “Alicia Spinnet is quick as always, fetching the Quaffle from Marcus Flint, staying pretty while doing it-”

“ _ JORDAN!”  _ Professor McGonagall chided.

“Sorry Professor - and Katie Bell goes for the goal, Bletchley tries to save it - a goal for Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers, Harry clapped from his broomstick.

“Well done!” A voice growled from behind Ron, Hermione and their fellow Gryffindors.

“Hagrid!” Ron said happily as he looked up at him.

“Hey there Ron!” Hagrid waved down to him.

“It’s wonderful to see you here, Hagrid. Are you here to support Gryffindor?” Hermione asked him.

“You got that righ’ Hermione.” Hagrid told her, then looked at the field. Gryffindor had scored another goal.

“That’s more like it!” Ron punched the air.

“Ron.” Hermione whispered to him. “Look at Harry’s broom.”

Ron followed Hermione’s gaze. Harry’s broom was jerking around like a wild bull at a rodeo. 

“What’s with his broom?” Ron asked quietly.

“It’s been jinxed! I knew it!” Hermione kicked herself for letting him use the broom.

“But by  _ who,  _ Hermione, by  _ who?” _

The rest of the Gryffindors had noticed how wild Harry’s broom was being.

“Talk about beginner’s luck! Our new Seeker, Harry Potter, has a wild broom he needs to tame! Can he do this while still finding the Snitch?” said Lee Jordan, his voice booming across the pitch.

“That’s been tampered with that is!” Hagrid growled loudly, pointing at Harry after putting down his binoculars. “Who would do such a thing!”   


Hermione looked around suspiciously. Her eyes flew from the Hufflepuff table, where Neville was taken aback with fear, sitting with his knees to his chin, rocking back and forth. Hermione looked at the Slytherins, who were cheering, but even them felt something was wrong. Draco Malfoy himself had a look of suspicion.

Hermione looked at the teacher’s box, and saw Snape muttering something, his eyes locked on Harry.

“Ron! It’s Snape! He’s hexing the broom!” Hermione whispered sharply to Ron, who looked over and saw Snape obviously hexing the broom.

“I’ll take care of this.” Ron told her, and brought out his wand, aiming at Harry’s broom.

“Even if you knew the counter-curse, you absolutely cannot do it from this distance. If we could just throw Snape off, we wouldn’t  _ need  _ the counter-curse. You have to maintain eye contact for a curse to work.” Hermione scolded him.

“So you’ll get to the teacher’s box and distract him?” Hermione gave Ron a nod and left.

“Where’s she off to?” Seamus asked, watching her leave.

“No idea.” Ron lied. “Probably to the library or somethin’.”

Hermione rushed across the stands. Harry’s broom was getting worse and worse. It bucked and reared, flew him through stands, made him do an involuntary backflip, before shooting up into the air.

Hermione arrived at the teacher box. She aimed her wand and muttered “ _ Incendio,”  _ which made small fires erupt from her wand and hit Snape’s robes. She scurried off.

Snape, not noticing, was alerted by Professor Flitwick. Snape rushed to put the fire out, knocking over most of the teachers in the process.

As expected, Harry’s broom began to behave.

Harry gripped his broom tight and scanned the air for the Snitch, knowing he had lost precious time.

“And we’re BACK on board, Harry’s Nimbus has stopped brewing a storm! Bet you anything those Slytherins were the cause…”

“ _ JORDAN!” _

“Sorry Professor!”

Harry glanced at the Snitch, flying above the teacher’s stand. He leaned forward, and his Nimbus shot off in Lee and the teachers’ direction.

“Looks like Harry would like to say hello, folks!” Lee jested, but the Slytherin team captain, Flint, had figured out what he was  _ actually  _ trying to do. But it was too late. Harry took another lean to the right as the Snitch zipped away, chasing it across the four house stands, amidst "Oohs" and "Ahhs". He dived down after the Snitch, and as he was near the ground, it took a quick turn, but it was too late. Harry clenched his fist around the ball, and it stopped moving instantly.

“ _ AND HARRY POTTER HAS NICKED THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” _

The Gryffindor stand erupted in cheers as their players touched down on the pitch. Harry was bombarded with thumbs-ups, waves, and whistles when he dropped to the ground. Ron and Hermione were at the neck of the rushing crowd, and Harry was lifted up by Seamus and Dean as they ran into the Gryffindor common room, prepared for what seemed to be a riotous party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, Harry spoke tagalog. Lily Potter was filipino, so Harry picked up some tagalog from the dursleys (petunia is lily's sister in case anyone forgot)


	11. Christmas Cheer: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas turns out much more interesting than it promised.

Soon enough, the end of December drew near. It came with a wave of death and ice - trees dying, plants shriveling up, snow coating everywhere, the Black Lake freezing over. However, the mood in the Hogwarts castle was anything but this. Hogwarts was definitely in the Christmas spirit. The Great Hall was decked out in Christmas decorations, a giant Christmas tree sat in the middle of it. The ghosts floated around singing Christmas carols morbidly. Students anticipated both the Christmas holidays and Christmas dinner.

Finally, Christmas morning arrived.

“Wake up! Harry, wake  _ up!”  _ Ron shook Harry awake. “Merry Christmas Harry! Come on, let’s open our presents!”

Presents? Did Harry hear that correctly? “I’ve got presents?!” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Ron looked at Harry. “When you told me about your aunt and uncle, I thought they wouldn’t send you presents, so I told Mum. So, she sent you some presents.”

Harry’s heart beat with gratitude to Ron and his mother.

“And you think we wouldn’t get you presents too? Me, Hermione and Neville sent you presents, Hagrid too. Now come  _ on.” _

“Merry Christmas Ron.” He said and rushed after him.

* * *

Harry was so happy to see what he had gotten. Ron had given him a copy of  _ Quidditch Through The Ages.  _ “It cost a ton, but it was worth it.” Ron told him. Hermione had gotten him a broomstick care kit. “It was a little last minute.” She told him. Neville had gotten him what he called  _ brigadeiro,  _ which was a chocolate candy. Hagrid sent him a tin of treacle fudge. Mrs. Weasley got him a sweater with a large H on it - like Ron’s.

“She does that for all of us.” He pointed to the R on his sweater.

Lastly, there was a gift with no name attached.

“Ron, this gift has no name.” Harry said to him. Hermione, Neville and Ron looked at him quizzically.

“That’s not a good sign.” Hermione pulled out her wand. “Open it.”

Harry tore the wrapping paper carefully. It was a long, silvery cloak. Hermione looked at it closely. There was a card sitting inside. Harry picked up the card and read it aloud.

_ This was owned by your father before he died. It was left in my possession. It was time it was returned to you. _

_ Use it well. _

_ 714 _

“It’s the same number…” Harry pointed out. “Do y’think  _ Hagrid  _ sent this?”

“No, how would he have gotten his hands on it? That’s an Invisibility Cloak, Harry.” Hermione said. “ _ The  _ Invisibility Cloak, judging by the ornate patterns on it.”

“ _ The  _ Invisibility Cloak?” Ron asked this time.

“As in, the Deathly Hallow.” Hermione answered. “Harry, I think this is what was in Vault 714.”

“But  _ we  _ have it.” Harry glanced around. “Do you think they’d just  _ give  _ it to us?”

“Harry.” Neville said this time around. “I think it’s time to visit Hagrid.”

* * *

“Hello Hagrid! Merry Christmas!” The four said cheerfully, as they walked into the large man’s hut.

“‘Ello! Merry Christmas teh you too!” He gave them a big, suffocating hug. He had nearly suffocated them when he let go. He reached into a cupboard, and placed a plate of figgy pudding on the table.

“Come on, eat up!” Hagrid egged them on, and they pulled up a few chairs and sat down at the table. They each reached for a piece of figgy pudding and nibbled on them while Hagrid hobbled around the fireplace, setting a teapot on it. Then he grabbed a bone to feed Fang.

Fang, at the sight of the bone, came running up to Hagrid, jumping u[ and down in excitement.

“There you go.” Hagrid handed Fang the bone, and he ran to Harry’s feet, chewing on it and sitting underneath Harry’s chair.

“He seems to like you, ‘Arry.” Hagrid used his umbrella to light the fire.

“I guess he does.” Harry reached underneath his chair and scratched Fang behind the ears. “So, Hagrid.” Harry took a deep breath. “Did you hear that Gringotts was broken into?”

Hagrid stopped, presumably surprised.

“I know, ‘Arry. Now you don’ go doin’ any  _ detective work  _ about it. It’s empty already. Nothing was stolen.” Hagrid said quickly.

“Yes, we know that.” Harry said calmly. “But, Hagrid, the vault that was broken into is the same one you cleared out that day in Gringotts. Remember, Vault 714?”

“How do yeh know that? Well, it don’ matter. It’s safe and secure.”   
“ _ What’s  _ safe and secure, Hagrid,  _ what? _ ”

“That’s none of yer business! What’s in there is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!” Hagrid growled angrily. Neville whimpered at Hagrid’s angry tone. Ron just blinked, and Hermione looked thoughtful.

“Nicolas Flamel?” Hermione asked. “I’ve heard that name before…”

“I shouldn’ have said that.” Hagrid said quietly. “I think you need to clear off now. I have to work on the garden. Some dangerous pests in there.” Hagrid instantly changed the subject. The four knew it was best not to prod any further.

* * *

“Well,  _ that  _ was a waste of time.” Ron said angrily as they walked to the castle. 

“Did you see how angry he was? He probably hates us now!” Neville burst into tears and cried into Ron’s shoulder.

“Neville, it’s okay.” Hermione said softly. “Dumbledore must’ve told him to keep it a secret. When he saw he had let Nicolas Flamel, whoever that is, slip, he must’ve been so mad with himself.”

“He’s definitely still our friend. He’s just trying to protect us. We’re probably walking into dangerous territory, trying to find this stuff out.” Harry looked at the three.

“Have we ever wondered  _ why  _ we’re doing this?” Ron said in between giving Neville pats on the back. “Why are we trying to figure out what’s down there?”   
They all froze in their tracks.

“Because…” Harry trailed off. “Because.” He said firmly. “No one else will. And it’s clear someone is after it. We need to beat them to it.”

“But we don’t  _ know  _ what’s in there. How do we know it’s worth it?”

“If someone was willing to break into the most secure facility in all of Britain to get it, it’s definitely worth it, Ron.” Harry let out a sigh. “And if we don’t get to it first, we’ll never know what was in there.”

“Until it’s too late.”

* * *

Before long, it was time for the Christmas feast. The entire school was beside themselves with excitement and anticipation. The general common room buzzed with excitement. 

“There’s gonna be  _ mountains  _ of food!” Neville said happily. “ _ Muito delicioso! _ ”

“I know, I hear there’s gonna be infinite amounts of candy!” Ron licked his lips.

“Ron, there’s  _ always  _ infinite amounts of candy.” Hermione pointed out. “But there will be all sorts of foods. Apparently, you’ll be able to get whatever you  _ want. _ ”

“In that case, I’ll ask for some  _ longganisa  _ and eggs. It was like, the  _ only  _ thing the Dursleys cooked that wasn’t  _ horrible _ . Although the chicken  _ adobo  _ was good as well....” Harry daydreamed.

“I’ll ask for some  _ feijoada. _ ” Neville’s mouth watered at the thought. “It’s really spicy, and makes me need to use the bathroom, but….”

“Hermione, what will  _ you  _ ask for?” Ron asked her, making her look up from her book. All their eyes were on Hermione now.

“I don’t  _ know.  _ I’m not picky. I’ll eat whatever they serve.” She said flatly. “Although some meat skewers would be nice, Dad always makes them on my birthday…”

“Well, we’ll see what you eat at the feast. It’s starting soon.” Ron looked at the clock.

After a few more minutes of anticipation, the clock chimed for dinner.

There was a stampede to the Great Hall as students rushed to the Christmas feast. First years especially. They were greeted with a boom of Christmas carols, sung from the ghosts. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to their seats, and sure enough, what they wanted popped up in front of them.

On Harry’s plate, there were piles of pork  _ longganisa,  _ sunnyside-up eggs, a bunch of chicken  _ adobo _ , and a side of rice. Hermione’s had an assortment of meat garnished with chopped veggies - balanced and delicious, Harry thought. Ron’s plate had fish and chips, some pizza, candy, and some jelly tarts - absolute chaos, Harry thought. Harry glanced around the table. It was a rainbow of different foods. He looked to the other tables, the same thing. Neville was decked out with the  _ feijoada  _ he had mentioned, as well as shrimp, and what looked to be a pile of tacos. He saw Goyle with a bunch of hamburgers and fries, with Crabbe sharing them. Ling tossed a dumpling into her mouth with a fork. It was overwhelming, and beautiful, in a way.

Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence.

“I expect we are enjoying our delectable feast this evening.” This statement was met with cheers. “I would like to remind people what tonight represents. Although most people see it as nothing more than a holiday for giving gifts, there is a spirit of Christmas we need to remember - togetherness. For centuries, Christmas has been about coming together, family and friends, to sing carols, have fun, and a riotous feast. Much like this one, in fact. I ask that we remember this as we enjoy our food. Today, we celebrate the different places we come from, and how we all come here together on a common idea - magic. And how unity is the greatest magic of all. With unity, you can accomplish anything.” Harry felt like Dumbledore was looking at him with that last statement.

The entire hall dug in, and there was a unanimous sound of clinking plates. Harry speared a few sausages and eggs and gobbled it down. Ron stacked jelly tarts on a slice of pizza and scarfed it down. Hermione arranged her food neatly, and nibbled on her skewers delicately. Percy, who had a jumble of foods similar to his brothers, tried his best to eat delicately as well - but it’s pretty difficult to eat a tart with jelly bean filling without looking silly. Fred and George embraced the silliness completely - firing off small tarts with Filibusters, stuffing pizza slices with Chocolate Frogs, and generally having a heck of a good time.

Harry arched his neck to look at the Hufflepuff table. Neville wasn’t there - Harry remembered how he had mentioned  _ feijoada  _ made him need the bathroom. Ernie and Justin were sharing a bowl of pasta, apparently, from the looks of it, trying to meet in the middle. Harry himself was about to eat some of his rice when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall.

**_"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE’S A TROLL IN A DUNGEON!!_ ** ” He yelled, before fainting.

The entire hall exploded in terror, students dropped their food and stood up running.

**_“SILENCE!”_ ** Dumbledore’s voice boomed across the Hall. Everyone froze.

“You will proceed to your dormitories  _ quietly,  _ accompanied by your Head of House. No student is to be seen outside their dormitory. Your food shall be delivered there, so you may finish what you’ve started.”

The four houses assembled into lines, and the Heads of House, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape, lead their houses to their dormitories. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed, but Ron hung back. Harry and Hermione, noticing this, stayed back as well.

“Ron! What’re you doing?” Hermione whispered sharply.

“Neville! He’s in the toilet, remember?” Ron snapped back.

“So he doesn’t know about the troll.” Harry completed.

“So we need to go and tell him.” Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded.

“We need to be fast.” Hermione warned him.

“We need,” Ron turned and pointed at the nearby wall, which slowly morphed into a door. “The Room of Requirement.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas represents different cultures' food let's gooooooo


	12. Christmas Cheer: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the epic troll chase (2020)

“That’s oddly convenient.” Hermione said suspiciously.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ron said and reached for the door, but Harry stopped him.

“Hermione’s right. Isn’t it a little suspicious? That the room just _appears?_ ” Harry pointed out, and Ron’s eyes widened.

“Harry, that’s _the point of the room._ ” Ron said, pointing towards it. “It’s the _Room of Requirement._ It appears to people that _require_ it.”

“Even then, why us?” Harry wondered. “Why not appear to a teacher? The Room of Requirement has only one entrance.”

“Hm.” Ron was struck with realization. “This is a little bit suspicious.” His face hardened with determination. “But, Neville could be in danger. I’m willing to take the risk. You with me?” He asked the two. He held his hand out, expecting them to put their hands in too.

“I’m in.” Hermione put out her hand. “Neville’s our friend. And if the Room of Requirement really is here, then it’ll take a while for the teachers to find the troll.”

Harry looked at the two. “I guess I’m in too.”

“Good.” Ron smiled. “Let’s go.” He reached for the knob of the door and swung it open, leading to a long hallway.

“Told you.” He muttered to Hermione as they dashed down towards the exit at the other side.

* * *

Neville flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall, and moved towards the stone sinks. He turned the knob of the tap and waited for the water to come out. A few drops escaped from the tap, but nothing happened.

 _"C_ _aramba!_ The tap isn’t working. Guess I’ll try the next one.” He looked up from the sink and reached for the next sink, but stopped in his tracks when he realized what he was looking at. 

A giant troll stood before him. It was around fifteen feet tall, and looked like a gigantic rock. It had a flat face, and hunched shoulders. He wore a shaggy robe made of what looked to be curtains. In its hand, it held a large, stone club. It locked eyes with Neville and let out a deep grunt, and swung at him. Neville dashed away, huffing.

Neville pulled out his wand and aimed it at the club.

"Ex-expelliarmus!” He stuttered out, and a red beam of light shot from his wand and hit the troll’s hand, but nothing happened. It was angered by this, and stumbled towards Neville, who backed away, then his back hit the cold wall of the bathroom. He had nowhere to go.

At least he thought so.

A door from the side swung open and Harry, Ron and Hermione came tumbling through. They saw the troll was about to attack him.

“ _Levicorpus!”_ Hermione said quickly, her wand aimed at Neville. He flipped on his head, dangling from his ankle. Hermione pulled her wand backwards, bringing Neville to them. Neville dropped to the ground.

“Neville! Up, quick!” Ron whispered sharply, and Neville scrambled to his feet. The four ran through the door to the Room of Requirement. Instead of a hallway, they were just spit out the other end.

“Where _are_ we?” Neville asked, looking around. But to the other three, the room was nothing but familiar.

“This is the room with the Cerberus in it. We need to get out. Now.” Harry whispered, and the four scrambled for a door. They looked for the Room of Requirement’s door, it was nowhere to be found. Eventually, they found a door on the opposite side of the room. They ran out into a hall. They heard the troll trudging towards them from not too far away.

“Our dormitories are still too far. The room’s nowhere to be found. What do we do _now?_ _”_ Harry asked frantically. Hermione thought, but shook her head.

“That would be _ludicrous.”_ She said to herself.

“What?” Ron asked her sharply, picking up on what she said.

“Well,” Hermione brought out her wand. “ _Accio Nimbus Two Thousand_.” Hermione turned to Harry. “Harry, when your broom comes, get ready to fly.”

“My _broom?_ ” Harry looked at her like she was crazy. The troll was already at the end of the hall. It came lumbering down the hall.

Harry’s broom came flying through the air into Hermione’s waiting hand. She waved her wand again, and it grew longer.

“Everyone get on.” She commanded. “Harry, you’ll fly us out of here.”

He nodded and got on the front. They got in behind him, and he kicked off the ground. The troll, who had realized what was happening, came running.

The broom was _much_ slower with three more people sitting on it, but it still moved. The four were keeping good distance from the troll so far, but it wouldn’t last long. The troll was getting closer. Neville, who was looking back at the troll, whimpered in fear.

“It’s almost on top of us!” He yelled in fear. “Harry, _muito rapido!_ ”   
“I’m trying!” He leaned forward. “But I’m not used to three more people being on my broom! It can only go so fast. Everyone, lean right!”

The four leaned, causing a sharp turn. The troll was able to follow them.

“Bloody hell! I thought we’d be able to shake if off.” Ron said as the troll rushed for them. 

“We should be able to distract it somehow.” Hermione thought aloud.

“ _Wall!”_ Harry yelled, pointing at the quickly approaching hallway wall. Hermione looked at him.

“We can run the troll into the wall! Harry, let it get close, then we’ll make a sharp turn. It should crash into the wall!” Hermione looked crazy, her plan was crazy. But it was the only plan they had.

“Whatever you say Hermione!” Harry shouted back. Harry leaned right, and they took a sharp turn and came to rest against the other wall. The troll came barging through and hit the wall with a sharp crack.

“It worked!” Hermione said happily, and the four cheered.

The troll let out a large groan, and slowly staggered back to its feet.

Harry looked at the three. They were out of ideas. And time.

Then, from nowhere, there was a bright flash of light, and a slivery-white doe, that seemed to be made of pure moonlight, appeared at the end of the hall. 

It galloped quickly, and struck the troll in the face, stunning and blinding it in a flash of silver.

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” Dumbledore’s voice sounded from the hall, his wand pointed at the troll. The troll instantly froze.

The rest of the night was a haze to Harry. He remembered gasps of joy from Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout nearly fainting, Professor Flitwick cleaning them with a wave from his wand, and even Professor Snape wearing a ghost of a smile. Harry couldn’t remember if points were given or taken. But they were punished. They were to help Hagrid with a ‘special job’, Hermione reminded him.

Justin was taken aback when he heard what had happened; the last time they saw him, he was bombarding Neville with questions about the troll, already making a composite sketch. Lavender was completely aghast. 

“I simply cannot _believe_ it.” She told Hermione as they headed to the girls’ dormitory. “A _troll?_ And you flew away from it on a _broomstick?_ ”

“Wicked!” Seamus told the two boys as they entered the boys’ dormitory. “You _must_ tell us _everything.”_

While Harry crawled into bed, completely tuckered out by his flying, Ron launched into a sure-to-be-exaggerated version of the things that happened that night.

* * *

“Y’know Harry.” Ron said the next morning, as the boys’ dormitory cleared out. Today was the beginning of the Christmas holiday, and Ron and Harry were staying back. Hermione had to go home to her dads, they couldn’t bear to be apart from her for too long. “We never got the chance to try out your Invisibility Cloak.”

Harry stopped as he brushed his teeth. Ron was right. “What do you suggest we do?” He asked Ron, reaching for the sink to rinse his mouth out.

“I don’t know, let’s just mess around. Maybe we could try the Restricted Section in the library.” Ron looked conspiratorial. “Or, we could check out the Cerberus room. When we were running from the troll, there was something in the corner under a drape. I was thinking we should check out what was under there.”

Harry, putting down his toothbrush, shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

The two boys stepped out of the bathroom and moved to Harry’s bed, and Harry pulled out the cloak from his dresser.

Dean and Seamus were busy playing Exploding Snap, so the coast was clear. Harry and Ron draped the cloak around their shoulders. There was more than enough room for both of them. They walked towards the open door and entered the common room. Fred, George and Lee were in the common room, but didn’t notice them. Good.

They slipped through the open portrait hole, and went down the halls. Retracing their steps from the day they were trying to get to Potions, they happened upon the door once more. It was locked.

“What was the spell Hermione used again?” Ron whispered to Harry, who pulled out his wand.

“ _Alohomora.”_ Harry whispered, flicking his wand at the knob, and it unlocked. They pushed the door open and walked inside. Ron closed the door behind them and locked it. They creeped past the slumbering Cerberus, across to a small room. In the room was only one thing, a tall object covered by a drape. Windows leaked in sunlight, their tint making it an eerie blue.

“This is it.” Ron whispered as he shut the door to the small room. They took off the Cloak. Together, they pulled off the drape, revealing a tall, pristine mirror.

Harry blinked as the drape scattered up dust, rubbing at his eyes as the room came back into view. He blinked again, looking at the mirror. Was he hallucinating? In the reflection, there he was, standing, his parents looming over him. His father had his arms folded, grinning widely from sideburn to sideburn, and his mother had her hand rested on Harry’s shoulder.

He reached for the spot where her hand rested, and was met with thin air.

“Ron, it’s my parents!” Harry said excitedly. “Do you see-” Ron cut Harry off.

“It’s _me!_ ” He said cheerfully. “I’m Head Boy! And Quidditch Captain! And I’m holding hands with...with…” He looked towards Harry and flushed. “With Dumbledore! He’s giving me a handshake.” He added quickly.

“What are you talking about?” Harry looked at Ron. “It’s my parents! Right there!” He pointed to the mirror, and Ron blinked.

“I only see me, Harry. Maybe this mirror shows the future.”

“It can’t. My parents are dead.”

“Then I have no idea what this mirror-” Ron was cut off by a voice behind them, causing them both to jump.

“I see you have found the Mirror of Erised, boys.” They spun around, and met an old, kind wizard, with bright blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

Standing before them was Albus Dumbledore.


	13. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax is coming closer as Harry overhears a secret conversation.

“Professor!” Harry said quickly. “We were just, uh..”

“Greater wizards than you have been entranced by the Mirror of Erised, children.” The two looked at each other, unsure if this was a compliment or an insult. “There will be no punishments for this.”   
“Thank you Professor.” Harry turned to leave, but Ron stopped him and nodded in the mirror’s direction. “Professor, may I ask a question?”

“Yes, you may, Harry.” Dumbledore looked at Harry, his bright blue eyes peering down at him from his half-moon spectacles.

“Professor, does the mirror of Eryz - no - Ersy - no-”

“Erised.” Dumbledore corrected quietly.   
“Does this mirror show the future? Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, and he was being shook by you.” Ron flushed at the mention of the last part.

“Oh, he said such?” Dumbledore glanced at Ron. “I doubt Mr Weasley was being entirely truthful.”

Harry was about to open his mouth to ask what Ron had seen when Dumbledore shot him a look, making him shut up.

“Mr Weasley, may you please excuse us? You should take your Cloak with you.” Dumbledore pointed to the ground, where the Cloak sat. Invisible.

“How did you…” Ron thought aloud as he picked up the Cloak and left the room.

“Harry, if the happiest person in the world were to look into this mirror, it would just be a regular mirror, showing that person themself.” Dumbledore looked down at Harry, his glasses inching down his long nose. “Do you know what this means?”

“It means…” Harry thought hard. “It means, the Mirror of Ersyed-” Dumbledore cringed slightly at Harry’s mispronunciation, but did not comment, “shows us what we desire the most, to be happy.”

“And Harry, what did you see when you looked in the mirror?”

“I saw my parents.” He said flatly, but his mind was full of emotion. So his parents were what he most desired…

“That’s very noble, Harry.” Dumbledore peered down at him. “Only great wizards could see something so...so…” Dumbledore searched for the right word. “So  _ unique,  _ and so,  _ pure. _ ” He found the right ones.

“Thank you Professor.” Harry felt a little pride at the compliment. “So, Professor, what  _ did  _ Ron see?”

“I don’t think, Harry.” Dumbledore gave him a cheeky smile from behind his thick silver beard. “That what Mr Weasley saw was any of your business.”

* * *

“Great practice, guys!” Wood said cheerily as his team members touched down on the ground. “We’ll win the House Cup for sure! See you next practice!” He waved to his teammates and headed off to the stands to meet Percy, who had been watching their practices as long as Harry could remember.

“I’m just… concerned about my House winning the Cup, is all.” Percy said hastily, when Harry had questioned him why he was coming to their practices. Harry knew from Ron’s talks about his family that Percy hated Quidditch. Deep down, Harry knew that Percy was lying to him, but he couldn’t put a finger on  _ how  _ he knew.

Harry headed back to the castle. A crisp Saturday morning, he didn’t really have anything to do, so he headed for the library for a routine check for Nicolas Flamel. They hadn’t found anything in the entire library, but it wouldn’t hurt to try again. Maybe they had missed something.

After a few twists and turns, he had arrived at the expansive Hogwarts library. He murmured a “Good morning” to Madam Pince and headed into the library, found a quiet corner, and picked up  _ Hogwarts: A History  _ to read through again. He had just flipped over the page about The Chamber of Secrets (some dumb legend - absolutely  _ ludicrous)  _ when he heard some bustling from behind. Since this was a  _ corner  _ of the library, sounds coming from behind him would be odd. He shut the book and stood up quietly, leaning against the wall.

“You…………….enemy, Quirrell.” Harry strained to hear more, but he couldn’t. His ears perked up at the mention of Professor Quirrell. He was the DADA teacher, kind enough, but very, very trembly and quivery, like he was hiding something. He wore a large purple turban that Fred and George hypothesized was stuffed with garlic. They loved to throw things at it.

Harry strained harder. He waved his wand at the wall, muttering  _ “Sonorus.”  _ It worked, and the voices were amplified. Harry heard Quirrell’s quivering whimpers.

“W-why m-m-meet h-here? S-sev-ver-rus?” Quirrell whimpered. Harry thought hard.  _ Severus? _

“Where else, Quirrell?” Snape’s icy voice replied. Harry wasn’t surprised. Snape, threatening a near helpless teacher? Shocker. “Students must not know about the Philosopher’s Stone, where else to meet, Quirrell?”  _ Philosopher's Stone? _

“Have you figured out how to get past Hagrid’s beast, Fluffy?” Snape asked icily. Harry knew they were talking about the Cerberus. “The darn creature nearly cut my leg open.” Harry  _ did  _ remember Snape walking with a limp…

“B-b-but Severus…” Quirrell started, but Snape cut him off.

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” He told him oilily.

“I have no idea what you mean, Severus.” Quirrell said uncharacteristically stoutly.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Snape said back in a similar tone.

Harry heard footsteps as their voices quietened and disappeared, as they seemingly left.

* * *

“Philosopher’s Stone? What’s that all about?” Ron asked Harry, who shook his head.

“I don’t  _ know.”  _ Harry said back. Hermione looked like she had just hit the best goal in the Quidditch World Cup.

“Of  _ course!  _ How  _ could  _ I have been so  _ stupid?”  _ She said loudly to herself, and disappeared through the portrait hole.

“What’s that all about?” Ron asked Neville and Harry, but they blanked.

“No idea. Hermione’s mind is a mystery.” Harry told Ron. After a few minutes, Hermione reappeared at the portrait hole, holding a big book.

“I picked this up  _ weeks  _ ago for a bit of light reading.” She said to the three boys as she set the book down on the floor, opening it up.

_ “Caramba!  _ This is light?” Neville asked her, and she shot him a look.

_ “Anyway,  _ I’ve figured out who Nicolas Flamel is. I think I have all the answers we need. At least most of them.” She flipped to a page near the end of the large book. Page 714.

“It says here,” She pointed to a specific line. “That Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, an  _ alchemist,  _ worked together to create the Philosopher’s Stone, a mystical item that allows immortality.”

_ “That’s  _ why the name was familiar! The Chocolate Frog card.” Harry fumbled around and brought out a crumpled version of the card from their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. “and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.” Harry read out.

“So the answer was sitting right there on a Chocolate Frog card I have six of, and we were searching library books.” Ron said acidly.

“What we  _ do  _ know.” Hermione glared at him. “Is  _ why  _ it’s so top secret. It can be used to keep someone immortal. It says Nicolas has been alive for over six hundred years because of it. They’ll want to keep something like that secret.”

“And.” Neville leaned in. “Does this mean Snape wants to steal it? Why?”

“He was threatening Quirrell to tell him how to get past  _ Fluffy.”  _ Ron said the last word with apprehension. “Quirrell is the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, he’d know the most about it. Other than Hagrid, but Hagrid has shown he isn’t exactly approachable on the subject.”

“Snape probably wants the stone for money or something, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Harry spat.

“Or he might want it for You-Know-Who. I remember Dad saying Snape was a former Death Eater.” Ron shuddered at the last two words. “Death Eaters are people who follow You-Know-Who.”

“I wouldn’t put that past Snape either.”

“So it’s settled, then.” Hermione shut the book. “Snape wants the Philosopher’s Stone to help his master.”

“So I’m assuming we’ll be stopping him?” Neville asked them, making them surprised.

_ “Stop  _ him?” Harry looked at Neville, eyes wide.

“We’ve come so far. We can’t just stop now.” Neville clenched his fists. “If Snape gets the stone, our friends - and the school - will be in danger.” Neville gulped. “And I don’t think anyone will believe us if we tell them. So, we have to stop him ourselves.”

“But we don’t know how.  _ Snape  _ couldn’t get past Fluffy, how could we?” Hermione pointed out.

“I don’t know, but Neville’s right.” Harry swallowed. “No one else is gonna believe us. We have to stop him.”   
“I’m in. Hermione?” Ron turned to her.

“Of course I am.” Hermione looked to Harry. “It’s time visit Hagrid again.”


	14. Dragons 'n' Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid shows his dragon to too many people.

“Comin’!” Hagrid’s voice came from inside the hut. “Oh, it’s yeh four.” He said as he opened the door.

“Hello Hagrid!” Neville said, happy as ever. His smile suddenly faded. “You're not still mad at us about before? On Christmas?”

“That? I can’ stay mad at yeh fer that. Yer were just being curious.” Hagrid smiled at Neville, who gave a smile back. “Now don’ go doin’ any more of that, y’hear?” They nodded, but clearly weren’t intending doing anything of the sort.

“Good.” Hagrid glanced around then pulled the curtains on all the windows.

“Uh, Hagrid...what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I’ve got somethin’ to show yeh. Can’ have anyone lookin’.” Hagrid walked over to his fireplace, slipped on a pair of mittens, and reached to the back of the fireplace. He brought out a large object.

“Hagrid, is that..” Hagrid cut Ron off.

“A dragon egg.” Hagrid said proudly. “Norwegian Ridgeback. Got ‘im off a game of cards with a trader. Wanted to get rid of it. Really secretive, that one. Always kept ‘is hood up. Loved to talk about magical creatures. Asked me a lot of questions ‘bout them. Anyway.” Hagrid gestured towards the egg. “It’s about to hatch. Step back, there might be fire. Or a small explosion, dependin’ on if I understood those ruddy books.” The four shuffled backwards quickly.

“It’s time!” Hagrid said happily. The egg, indeed, got a small crack. The crack grew bigger as it began to encircle the egg. Ever so slowly, the egg began to open, and the baby dragon crawled out, leaving a trail of slime.

It wasn't the prettiest thing in the world. It looked like a giant ball of crumpled blackish paper. It had large, spiny black wings, a gross-looking snout, and piercing orange eyes. It let out a small sneeze, making sparks jet across the table.

"It looks.... interesting, Hagrid." Harry said truthfully. Hagrid grabbed a rag and swaddled the small baby dragon in it. The dragon snapped at Hagrid's fingers while doing so.

“Bless ‘im, he knows his mummy!” Hagrid gushed and scratched the dragon on the head with his finger. “Hello, Norbert!”

“Hagrid, aren’t dragons, you know,  _ illegal?” _ Ron said to Hagrid. Harry was awestruck. Illegal?

“Well, yeah, but…” Hagrid scratched the back of his head, trying to think.

_ “But,  _ Hagrid is going to turn this baby dragon over to the authorities, right, Hagrid?” Hermione said sharply.

“Oh come on, ‘ermione. He’s just a baby!” Hagrid bawled. “I can’!”

“I’m sorry Hagrid. But if you keep this dragon, they could send you to Azkaban.” Hermione said flatly.

“Not Azkaban!” Hagrid growled.

“Don’t be silly, Hermione.” Ron rolled his eyes. “No one in their right  _ mind  _ would send  _ Hagrid  _ to Azkaban.”

“Still. You can’t raise a dragon in a  _ wooden house,  _ Hagrid.” Hermione pointed out. Hagrid couldn’t stand against her clear logic.

“Where does he ‘ave teh go?” Hagrid blubbered, in tears.

“We could send him to my brother Charlie in Romania.” Ron suggested. “Charlie works with dragons.”

“Charlie?” Hagrid beamed. “Of course! I still remember when he was a little ‘un, always going on and on about dragons…”

“So he’d be more than happy to care for Norbert!” Ron said to Hagrid.

“So Ron, you write to your brother to come pick up Hagrid’s dragon, Norbert. When he answers, we’ll tell you.” Hermione handed Hagrid a tissue to wipe his tears.

“Hagrid, who’s that?” Neville, who had been quiet most of this time, said, pointing to a window. The curtain was shifted to the side partly, and pale-faced, long-nosed, pale-blond someone was poking through.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco, seeing Neville pointing at him, rushed off. Hagrid went a pale white with fear. He hurried them out and hid Norbert.

“How much do you reckon Malfoy heard?” Ron asked the three as they headed for the castle.

“I don’t know. But if he heard anything, we have a problem.” Neville replied. “A big problem."

* * *

“Professor Quirrell? May I borrow Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?” Professor McGonagall’s voice came from behind the classroom. Quirrell was showing them the different ways to stun a troll (“We could’ve used that earlier.” Ron said sarcastically) and nodded to McGonagall. The trio, apprehensive, stood up and followed her silently to her office. Waiting in her office was Neville and Draco Malfoy.

“Oh no.” Harry muttered, seeing Draco’s evil smirk.

“Repeat what you just told me, Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall said to Draco.

“Well,” Draco spun into an over-exaggerated spiel on the dragon in Hagrid’s hut, saying Hagrid wanted to burn down the castle and build a giant village in its ruins. The three stood open-mouthed. Neville was indifferent, he had heard this before.

Draco finished, rubbing his hands together fervently, and said, “So, Professor?”

“I believe,” Draco smiled even wider and the four went white. “That you have spat complete  _ codswallop,  _ Mr. Malfoy. Hagrid wouldn’t raise a dragon, and even if he did happen across one, he wouldn’t want to  _ burn down the castle.”  _ Draco flushed a deep red for the first time, completely livid. “And for this, you will be punished. Accusing a teacher like this is not to be taken lightly. You will follow these four with their punishment - in the Forbidden Forest.”

So that was their punishment, Harry thought. A bit severe, they had just run from a troll so they wouldn’t  _ die.  _ Ron and Neville were completely aghast, even Hermione looked scared. Draco looked a little chipped.

“The F-forbidden Forest?” Malfoy said, with a shake in his voice. Harry was surprised to see him scared like this. Completely uncharacteristic. Harry felt  _ concerned  _ for him? That was definitely unnatural.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall said. “You will go tonight. Now off to your classes, all of you.” The five trooped out of her office as she shut the door behind them.

“Nice going, Malfoy. Stellar craftsmanship.” Ron said snarkily.

“Shut up Weasley.” Draco snapped back. He stormed off.

“It’s okay Neville, there’s no need to be scared.” Hermione comforted the crying boy. “Hagrid will be there. He’ll keep us safe from the monsters.” The boy wiped his tears.

“I’m not scared. I’m concerned. For my friends. And even for Draco, what if he gets hurt? Hagrid won’t exactly want to protect  _ him.” _

“Who cares?” Ron asked angrily. “Malfoy isn’t worth protecting!”

Neville let out a small whimper. “No one isn’t worth protecting. He’s still our classmate, Ron. Aren’t we indirectly protecting him by trying to get to the Philosopher’s Stone before Snape?” He whispered the last question to Ron.

“Malfoy most likely wants to  _ help  _ Snape. There’s no denying the whole Malfoy family’s bad blood, that’s for sure!” Ron shot back. “Stop being  _ thick,  _ there’s no  _ point  _ in protecting a  _ Malfoy.” _

“Whatever!” Neville said angrily and began to storm off too, before covering his face with his hands and starting to cry. He ran off to his class.

Harry and Hermione stood there, awestruck. Ron stormed off to class, and the two followed after him silently. Ron was lucky they were the only ones who witnessed his and Neville’s argument.

Or at least he thought.

At the end of the hall, behind a statue, was a certain someone, a pale-blond someone who had heard the entire conversation.

Draco Malfoy.

“A Philosopher’s Stone, huh?” He said to himself, and with a smirk, he strutted off to class.

* * *

“You five are in for quite the punishment.” Argus Filch, the caretaker, cackled. “I wish Dumbledore would let me bring out the old chains again…” He said wistfully. After a few minutes of huffing, they reached Hagrid’s hut. Filch rapped on Hagrid’s door and he stepped out.

“Thank you Mr. Filch, I can take it from ‘ere.” Filch walked off, rambling something about “real punishments” and “babying students”.

“We’ll be looking fer a unicorn. A dead unicorn.” Hagrid said gruffly. “A foul thing, ter kill a unicorn. Their blood keeps yer alive, even when yer close to death.”

Harry looked at Hermione, both thinking the same thing. Snape must’ve killed the unicorn and given the blood to You-Know-Who.

“We’ll need to find teh unicorn, follow the blood trail.” Hagrid moved his lantern close to the ground, making a silver liquid sparkle. “When yer find it, shoot golden sparks. If yer in trouble, shoot red sparks. Yeh’ve got yer wands, correct?” The five raised their wands. “Good. Now, who wants teh go with me, and who wants teh go with Fang?” 

Neville rushed over to Hagrid. Ron, seeing this, stepped towards Fang. Draco reluctantly went with Fang too. Hermione went with Hagrid, nodding to Harry, who went to Fang.

“There we go. Now, take a lantern, Draco.” Hagrid handed a lantern to Draco. “There’s two trails. You follow the left one, and we’ll follow the right.”

With that, Hagrid, Neville and Hermione lumbered off into the forest.

“Come on Fang, let’s go.” Harry said, pulling the dog by the collar, who had forcibly sat, refusing to move.

“Can’t blame him, he’s bloody terrified.” Ron said shakily.

“Scared, Weasley?” Draco sneered as he walked into the forest.

“Not as scared as you.” Ron snapped back. “‘The F-forbidden F-forest??’” Ron imitated Draco from before, making him flush.

“Shut up, both of you.” Harry’s voice said from behind, and he stepped up to them both, Fang nestled in his arms. “Let’s find that unicorn.”

At Harry’s statement, Fang’s ears perked up, he jumped out of Harry’s arms, and pointed at the trail, sniffing it.

“Good boy!” Harry bent down and scratched Fang behind the ears. “Follow Fang.” The three followed the dog, who was able to pick up on the trail after the blood trail slowly disappeared. After crawling through the thick forest for multiple minutes, branches slapping their faces and thorns clawing at their legs, they reached a clearing. Fang stopped abruptly, and they stopped too.

“What’s with you, Fang?” Ron asked the boarhound. Fang was pointing ahead. They followed his gaze.

Sitting in the clearing was a unicorn corpse. And a large, cloaked figure was hunched over the corpse, and an unnerving, guzzling noise could be heard.

“Potter,” Draco asked, a shake in his voice. “Is that...thing...drinking the unicorn blood?”

“It seems so, Malfoy.” Harry said coldly. He brought out his wand. “We’ve found the dead unicorn, and who’s killing them.” He shot golden sparks into the sky.

On the other side, Hermione, who was helping Hagrid dress a wound Nevile had gotten from tripping, looked up and pointed at the sparks lighting up the night sky.

“Hagrid! They’ve found the unicorn!” She said to him as Hagrid wrapped a bandage around Neville’s knee.

“Ai!” Neville whimpered in pain as Hagrid tightened the bandage.

“There there, it’s fer yer own good.” Hagrid comforted Neville. “Now, let’s go find ‘em.”

* * *

Although Hagrid, Hermione and Neville had seen the sparks, they weren’t the only ones. The guzzling noise stopped, and the cloaked figure straightened.

“Oh no.” Draco said under his breath, as the cloaked figure floated closer to them.


	15. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where we left off.

Fang whimpered quietly.

“Come on, run,  _ RUN!”  _ Harry wrapped Fang’s leash around his wrist, and grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes. “You too Malfoy!” He called to Draco, and ran off, Fang quick after him. The floating figure quickened its pace, heading towards Draco.

Draco was completely petrified. He watched the cloaked figure drift past him, the figure’s black robes mere inches from his face. It was following someone else…

Draco took off in the other direction. He had the lantern, he could get out of here pretty easily.

He disappeared into the dark reaches of the forest, the lantern illuminating his way.

* * *

“Lumos!” Harry called out, flicking his wand, and making the tip flash a white light. “Now we can see.” He said to himself as the two boys ran through the forest. Ron, looking behind them, whimpered and called out to Harry.

“That... _ thing,  _ is getting closer.” He said to Harry, as the cloaked figure floated behind them. They kept running, and they felt their legs aching. How long had they been running? Harry felt a sharp painful burn in his scar. It felt like it was being carved out anew.

“Accio! Accio!” Harry repeated frustratingly, trying to do the same thing Hermione did. It didn’t work. “Where’s Hermione when you need her?”

“I don’t know, but I think my legs are about to give way.” Ron said, panting. “I can’t go much longer.”

“Dead end!” Harry yelled, as he slammed into a bunch of trees. Ron and Fang stopped, and turned around, the floating figure was getting closer… and closer… and closer, and the pain in Harry’s scar reached a new level, he felt like his head was about to tear open, until…

A rustle from the side was heard, and a large creature came rushing through at the floating figure, making it fall back. The creature, that seemed to be a man on a horse, made their horse kick the figure, and it scurried off.

The horseback man trotted over to Harry and Ron, and Harry realized he wasn’t a man on a horse - he was a man and a horse, a centaur. A handsome man at that.

“Are you okay, little ‘uns?” The centaur asked. “My name is Ronan.”

“Hello, uh… Mr..Mr.. Ronan.” Harry said to the centaur. “What was that thing you just scared off?”

“I don’t know.” Ronan said grimly. “Whatever it was, it can’t be good. Only the most desperate would kill a unicorn, let alone drink its blood right from the corpse. If you kill a unicorn, you are cursed to live a half-life, one without fulfillment.”

_ “GET AWAY FROM MY KIDS!”  _ Hagrid’s loud voice boomed from the underbrush. He came barging in, crossbow in hand.

“Calm, Hagrid!” Ronan put up a hand. Hagrid, seeing Ronan, stopped.

“Oh, it’s just you, Ronan. Don’ scare me like that again.” He said gruffly, and turned to the two boys. “Where’s Malfoy?”

“We don’t know. He ran off in the other direction when that  _ thing  _ came.” Ron said to Hagrid. “Not that I care where Malfoy is or anything.” He added quickly, seeing the look on Neville’s face.

“What thing?” Hagrid asked Ron.

“A dark, cloaked figure.” Harry answered. “It was drinking the unicorn’s blood. It must’ve been what murdered it. It started chasing us, until Mr. Ronan came rushing in and scared it off.”

“Cloaked figure?” Hagrid said gruffly.

“Yes. It kind of, glided along.” Ron said, shuddering.

“Well it can’t ‘ave been a dementor.” Hagrid said blankly. “They don’t eat.”

“A what?” Harry asked Hagrid, but he didn’t answer.

“Well, thank you Ronan, but I’ll take it from here.” Hagrid grabbed both their wrists with one hand, and pulled them away.

“Stay safe, young Harry.” Ronan called out to Harry as they stepped into the underbrush.

"Hagrid, what about Draco?" Neville asked as they stepped over a giant tree root.

"Who cares?" Ron said coldly.

"Watch it, Ron." Hagrid said gruffly. "Don't want 'im 'earing that."

"I already have." Malfoy's cold voice came from behind them. "Very funny, Weasley." He said, toxicity in his voice.

* * *

“Guys!” Justin’s voice called from another side of the common room, recognizable from his lisp. He ran over to them, holding a small book.

“Yes, Justin?” Ron asked. “You screamed?”

“Neville said I should tell you somethin’.” Justin said to them, pointing back at Neville, who was sitting hunched over at the other side of the room.

“What does he want?” Ron snapped.

“He said he’s sorry.” Justin told him quietly. Ron, who had been scribbling something with his quill, stopped.

“Tell him I don’t care.” Ron said coldly, not even looking up from his parchment.

“Ron!” Hermione said chidingly.

“What?” He snapped back.

“Neville was just being  _ kind,  _ and you were being  _ selfish! _ ” She spat.

“How is it selfish to not care if your worst enemy gets hurt?”

“Because,” Hermione straightened her bushy hair, as if to make a point, “You can’t wish pain on someone like that.”

“After he does it to us so many times?”

“That’s exactly why you  _ shouldn’t,  _ Ron!” Hermione glared at him. “That makes you no better than Malfoy!”

Ron dropped his quill. His face paled and went pink at the same time. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He didn’t say anything to Hermione. He stood up silently, and walked to where Neville was sitting, and as he got closer, Ron noticed that Neville was crying.

“Neville, I-” Ron was cut off by Neville standing up and giving him a hug, making Ron flush.

“I heard everything.” He said, tears still in his voice. “You weren’t exactly being quiet.’’

“Oh…” Ron hugged him back, unsure what to say. “Neville, you’re worth  _ twelve  _ of Malfoy.” Ron finally said, unsure how to respond, went with a combination of encouragement and insulting Draco. Their hug lasted for a few minutes, before Neville pulled away.

“Wow, that lasted long.” Neville said quietly.

“Well, it’s partly my fault.” Ron replied. “Mom always said,  _ if you didn’t start a hug, don’t end it. You don’t know how much the other person needs it.” _

Neville gave Ron a smile.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Justin who just watched this play out, looked at each other.

“So when’s the wedding?” Harry asked half-sarcastically.

“Don’t be  _ silly.”  _ Hermione said icily. “They need to kiss first.”

“I ship it.” Justin said quietly. “I’ll get Hannah to make ship shirts, like mine and Ernie’s.”

“You and  _ Ernie?”  _ Hermione asked in disbelief.

“Well I have to get going.” Justin said blankly. “I have work to do.” And with that, he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft cute chapter to brace readers for the next chapter, because, hoo boy, you're gonna need it


	16. Troubling Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally goes after the Stone, after wrapping up their exams. But, many new developments seem to put their plans in jeopardy.

“Alright, so.” Harry put down his quill and parchment. “Exams are in a week. When are we getting the Stone?”

“After exams, so we don’t risk being caught by Snape and then him failing us.” Hermione said quickly.

“I guess that works.” Ron said as he sorted his Chocolate Frog cards. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well,” Harry began to whisper. “We’ll use the Cloak to sneak into the room, get under the trapdoor, and deal with whatever’s inside.”

“Bueno.” Neville said, after hearing all this. “One problema, though.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“We still don’t know how to get past Fluffy.” Neville said flatly.

“Right.” Ron said sadly. “If we can’t figure that out, we can kiss the Stone goodbye.”

“We’ll need to visit Hagrid then.” Hermione said. “He’ll know.”

“He obviously won’t tell us, Hermione.” Harry said to her. “We’ll have to figure out some other way.”

“We could try the library.” Ron suggested.

“I already have.” Hermione said sadly. “There’s nothing on Cerberuses in there. At least outside the Restricted Section. There’s no way we’re getting in there.”

“Hermione.” Ron said calmly. “Have you forgotten about the literal Invisibility Cloak Harry owns?”

“I mean people would still see him  _ grabbing  _ the book, but whatever.” Hermione said as Harry headed for his trunk to get his cloak. There was a problem, though.

“Uh, guys, we have a problem.” Harry called his three friends over. “My cloak is gone.”

* * *

“What do you mean, it’s  _ gone?”  _ Ron asked, frustrated. “Did you  _ lose  _ it?”

“No.” Harry said quickly. “I can’t exactly  _ lose  _ it. I think someone took it.”

“Who’d take it? No one else knows about it, right?” Neville pointed out.

“Normally, yes.” Hermione replied. “But if someone listened in on one of our conversations, they’d most likely know about it.”

“Who’d listen in on us?” Ron asked, already knowing the answer.

“Malfoy.” Harry said darkly. “He must’ve heard us talking about it once, and followed us ever since.”

“Is he listening in on us right  _ now?”  _ Neville asked curiously.

The other three stopped.  _ Was  _ he listening to them? They looked around. He wasn’t anywhere near them at the moment.

“He could be hiding somewhere.” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

“So, what do we do? Search his stuff? It’s in the Slytherin room, and we don’t know the password.” Harry pointed out.

“Maybe we could get the information we need without the Cloak. We’ll find it, but the Stone comes first.” Hermione replied.

“What?” Ron asked, curious.

“Another Deathly Hallow.” Hermione said quietly. “The Endless Scroll.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked her.

“A scroll that has infinite knowledge. Only those who wish for the knowledge can see it. Otherwise, it’s completely blank.”

_ “De onde tiramos isso?  _ I mean, where are we gonna find it?” Neville asked in awe.

“I don’t even know where it could be. We were lucky to come across one Deathly Hallow in the Cloak, but another…” Hermione trailed off sadly.

“So we’re still hopeless?” Ron asked angrily.

“Still hopeless.” Hermione said and let out a sigh. “Let’s at least study for our exams, we don’t want to fail.”

* * *

Ron sighed as he dipped his quill into his inkpot, trying to remember what were the main ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion. He tapped his quill against his lip, but it was hopeless. He couldn’t remember a thing.

“I could really use that scroll right now…” He muttered quietly as he took a quick glance around. Hermione was scribbling away fervently, her bushy hair bouncing as she shot down the pages. Harry wrote gingerly, thinking about every word he put down. Neville was muttering quietly and darkly, swearing as he scribbled. Draco stared his page down coldly, but definitely knew what to write - Snape would’ve been sure to cater to Slytherin's strengths when setting his exam.

Ron wrote down a bunch of random ingredients (shrivelfig, crushed hair of a bicorn, and dittany) then flipped over the page. This was sure to be a hassle.

* * *

“I killed those exams!” Hermione said excitedly as they stepped out of the exam hall. She was jumping up and down, her bushy hair like an extremely happy cloud.

“And they killed me.” Ron muttered. “ How long till we get our grades?”

“Well, in muggle school, it usually takes a few days. But in wizard school….” Hermione didn’t know how long it would take for them to mark the exams. The three Gryffindors headed for the common rooms, meeting most of the school buzzing with anticipation. Hermione walked over to where Lavender was sitting. Harry followed Ron to where Neville and a few other Hufflepuffs were talking.

“Ron!” Neville spun around quickly. “How was your exams? Mine weren’t exactly great. I think our results are coming out today. Oh, Harry! I didn’t see you there.” Neville was talking unusually quickly.

“Uh, hello.” Harry said quietly. “We need to talk. About You-Know-What.” He said even quieter, and Neville quickly understood. He followed the two, and Hermione, seeing this, got up and followed them. They left for the library.

“I’ve figured out how to get past Fluffy.” Hermione said as they chose a table near a corner.

“You have? How?” Harry asked, excited at the prospect.

“Well, I just looked at it from a different angle.” Hermione straightened her hair. “Fluffy is just a big, three-headed dog. My dads work for a dog shelter. That’s a place where homeless dogs are cared for.” She added, seeing the confused look on their faces. “And most of the time, to calm down a dog, you play them calming music.”

“So,” Ron said, catching on. “We play Fluffy calming music?”

“Yes.” Hermione stood up dramatically. “And I happen to know how to play that music. I just need to get my violin.”

The four stopped for a moment. They thought of the gravity of the situation. There they were, four first-years, about to race against one of You-Know-Who’s supporters to get what You-Know-Who needed to return to power.

“Let’s outline our plan.” Harry said after a few seconds of silence. He brought out a roll of parchment.

“First, we tell Dumbledore we’re doing this.” Hermione said flatly. “He might want to help.”

“If I may remind you, Hermione, we aren’t even supposed to know about the Stone. If we tell Dumbledore, he’ll probably think we made up all of this to get Snape fired.” Ron told her.

“Who wouldn’t.” Neville muttered darkly.

“It’s best we just keep this between us, and when we’ve already done it, we’ll tell him, and give him the Stone.” Ron finished, and Hermione gave a weak nod.

“If you say so.” She said, but it was clear she wasn’t a fan of this plan.

“So, first, we go to Fluffy. Hermione tries out her plan, and if it works, we go down there.” Harry took in a deep breath. “Then, we get the Stone.”

* * *

“Ron!  _ RON!”  _ Hermione’s excited voice came from a corner of Ron’s dream. He felt himself being shaken awake, and through blinking eyes, he met Hermione’s face looming over him.

“Bloody hell Hermione!” Ron said quickly, and pulled his sheets up to his chin, pushing her off. “This is the  _ boys  _ dormitory!”

“Good morning to you too.” She said sarcastically, and handed him a piece of parchment. “Your results.”

Ron rubbed his eyes as he looked down the parchment. Sure enough, it was his results for the year.

“I got straight O’s and came top of the class!” Hermione said, skipping around happily. Harry, already woken by Hermione, was sitting on his bed and reading his grades too, his glasses half-hazardly on his face.

“I came,” Harry squinted. “Seventh in class.”

“I got tenth. Pretty good if you ask me.” Ron said, looking at the bottom of his parchment.

“Since we’ve gotten our results now, I think it’s time we do the thing.” Hermione said, stopping suddenly, and her voice growing quiet. “It’s the best time.”

“True.” Ron said, his voice growing conspiratorial. “If they expel us for it, we’d have least completed a year.”

“Don’t be  _ silly,  _ Ron, they won’t expel us. We’re doing the right thing.” Harry pointed out, but even he didn’t entirely believe it. They were surely breaking school rules. And the law. They were silent for a while, and the silence was broken by the sound of Neville rushing in.

“Harry! Ron! Hermione!” Neville came rushing in. “I got an Outstanding in Herbology!” He was clasping his results in one hand, waving the other wildly.

“Nice job!” Hermione said to him as he stopped at Ron’s bedpost. He sat down next to Ron, and looked at his results.

“Does  _ anyone  _ adhere to dormitory rules?” Ron said quietly as Neville sat down. “I got an Exceeds Expectations.”

“I got an Acceptable.” Harry added.

“And I got-” Ron cut Hermione off.

“An Outstanding. We know.” Ron rolled up his results and put them beside his pillow. “We have more pressing matters to attend to. I think it’s time to do The Thing. We can do it tonight.”

“I’m not sure, what if we get caught?” Neville asked warily.

“It’s now or never. They’ll send us home by tomorrow.” Ron replied.

“I guess that’s fair.”

* * *

In the dead of night, Harry waited to hear Seamus snore. A groggy sound, followed by a deep snore, answered this. He silently crept out of bed, and tapped Ron, who shot awake. He had been awake this whole time.

“Let’s go.” Harry whispered to him, and Ron slipped out of bed. The two young Gryffindors grabbed their wands and crept out of the dormitory, careful not to make a sound.

Hermione and Neville were both waiting in the common room, both clutching their wands, and Hermione holding her violin in her other hand.

“Alright, let’s do this one more time.” Harry said quietly. “We are?”

“Putting Fluffy to sleep,” Hermione said first.

“Getting under the trapdoor,” Neville said next.

“And getting the Philosopher’s Stone.” Ron said lastly.

“Good.” Harry affirmed. He stepped to the portrait and slowly pulled it open, and waiting in the portrait hole was a certain blond someone, wearing an evil smile, wand at the ready.

“Going somewhere?” Draco Malfoy asked the four, his wand pointed at them dangerously.


	17. Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

Draco snapped his fingers. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, appeared, and grabbed Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Draco himself grabbed Neville, and the four Slytherins pointed their wands under their captives’ chins, ready to fire. 

“Don’t even  _ think  _ of trying anything.” Draco said coldly. “Father has taught me some more,  _ severe,  _ spells, for this very occasion.”

Neville was whimpering silently. Harry looked at the others, who were both wearing expressions of pure disgust.

“Let’s make this simple.” Draco said sadistically, twisting his wand under Neville’s chin. “We can do this easy, or  _ fun.”  _ He gave them a dangerous glare. “You four can take me to where this Stone is so I can get it for Father.”

“You wish.” Ron growled quietly.

“What was that?” Draco said sharply, turning to Ron. Crabbe tightened his grip around Ron, making him squirm.

“Nothing.” Ron snapped back.

Draco muttered something incoherently.

“So, what will it be?” Draco asked Harry, staring straight at him.

Harry glanced around at his friends. Draco  _ could  _ be lying, but calling his bluff could be very costly. He took in a deep breath. He didn’t know much about Draco’s father, but judging by how Draco acted, Harry wouldn’t put it past Draco’s father to teach him lethal spells and instruct him to use them on his classmates.

“I don’t believe you, Malfoy.” Harry said coldly, making Draco’s smile crack. He threw Neville aside and stomped towards Harry, waving away Pansy. He pointed his wand at Harry’s forehead, directly at his scar. A sharp pain shot through it, making Harry let out a small yelp of pain.

“Already scared, Potter?” Draco let out a cold laugh. “Say, Goyle, what was the name of that spell Father suggested to use?”

“The Cruciatus Curse.” Goyle replied.

“Oh yeah.” Draco turned back to Harry. He waved up his wand, and pointed it down at Harry. He began to say “Crucio,” but was cut off by Pansy grunting in pain. Neville had stepped on her foot.

_ “Petrificus Totalus!”  _ Neville shouted out, his wand pointed at Pansy. A white light shot from the tip of his wand and struck Pansy, making her steel up and freeze.

_ “Longbottom?!”  _ Draco spun around quickly, and asked in disgust. “How  _ dare  _ you?  _ Expelliarmus!”  _ Draco flicked his wand at Neville, and a red light hit Neville’s hand, making his wand go flying. Harry, who was now out of Draco’s attention, stepped back and gave Draco a punch on the head.

“Draco!” Crabbe, who with Goyle had watched this unfold astonished, yelled out and rushed over to Draco, letting go of Ron and tossing him into Goyle, who stumbled backwards, and let go of Hermione. Goyle ran over to Crabbe.

“Y-you’ve  _ knocked him out!”  _ Crabbe stuttered, sounding horrified.

“Wicked!” Ron cheered as he picked up his wand.

“I did?” Harry looked down at his still balled fist.

“....Are you gonna knock us out too?” Goyle asked, looking up at Harry expectantly.

“If you don’t get out of our way, yes.” Hermione said from behind, her and Ron now standing next to Harry.

“Understood.” Goyle replied quickly. He and Crabbe dropped Malfoy and ran away.

* * *

“I can’t believe you knocked him out.” Ron whispered as they creeped through the hallways, aided by a small light from Hermione’s wand.

“He was probably tired.” Hermione whispered back. “So it was easy to just  _ poof.  _ Knock him out.”

“Guys, be quiet.” Neville said chastenly. “Someone could hear us.”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re already here.” Hermione raised her wand before them, illuminating the door. She flicked the light off, then flicked at the door knob, and it quietly unlocked. Hermione stepped back and took her violin from Neville, who was holding it for her helpfully. Harry stepped up to the door, and was about to push it open, but stopped.

“Are we really doing this?” He asked hesitatingly.

“Yes.” Ron said firmly. “We’ve come this far. No point stopping now.”

“Right.” Harry said and reached for the door. Slowly, he pushed it open.

The four stepped inside.

They were met with Fluffy slumbering loudly. Beside him, a large golden harp was playing itself, the strings vibrating.

“It’s like magic!” Hermione exclaimed.

“It  _ is  _ magic.” Harry said, glaring at the harp. “Snape must’ve beat us to it.”

“So,” Ron stepped towards Fluffy’s large black paw, and pushed it aside. He swung open the trapdoor beneath. “We need to get going.”

Ron bent down and looked into the passageway.

“There’s nothin’ down there. Just black. Must be quite the drop….well, who wants to go first?” Ron asked, and Harry stepped forward.

“I’ll go.” Harry lowered himself into the hole, and was holding on by his fingertips when he turned to Ron. “If anything happens to me, I’ll send up red sparks. Do  _ not  _ follow, send Hedwig to Dumbledore.”

“Nothing is gonna happen to you, right?” Ron asked, sounding slightly frantic.

There was no answer. Harry’s fingertips gave way, and he plummeted down the hole. He fell for a few seconds in pitch blackness, before landing on something. Harry felt around. It was slimy, and almost like vines.

Back on the surface, Ron waited.

“No sparks.” He said flatly.

“Does that mean he’s-” Neville said, his voice shaky.

“Okay. He’s okay.” Ron said stoutly. “I’m going next. Neville, you go after me, then Hermione, you go after him.” With that, Ron went under the trapdoor and disappeared below.

He landed with Harry.

“What’s all this?” Ron asked, and what seemed to be vines suddenly began to wrap around him. Hermione and Neville joined them, and the four began to be entangled in the thorny vines.

“What  _ is  _ this?” Ron asked frantically as he waved his arms, trying to get the vines off. Instead, they tightened their grip.

“Calm down! It’s Devil’s Snare.” Neville said simply, as if it was nothing more than a daisy. “It wraps around you to constrict you. And, if you struggle, it will only kill you faster.”

“THAT’LL HELP ME RELAX!” Ron yelled angrily, and the vines began to bind his arms to his sides.

“How do we get rid of it?” Harry asked, trying to relax. But relaxing wasn’t very easy when death vines were trying to strangle the life out of you.

“We need a fire! But-” Hermione threw her hands into the air. “There’s no wood!”

“Have you gone  _ mad?!”  _ Ron bellowed madly. “ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT HERMIONE?!”

“You don’t have to shout.” Hermione said quietly, and pulled out her wand. She muttered something, and flames flew out from the tip, making the vines creep backwards from the light and heat. Within seconds, the four dropped down.

“Lucky you two pay attention in Herbology.” Harry groaned as he pulled off his glasses, inspecting them for damage.

_ “Honestly,  _ Hermione.” Ron said as he dusted off his pyjama pants. “‘No wood’?”

“I was stressed at the moment.” Hermione picked at her hair. “Let’s move on. There’s a door over there.” She pointed in front of them. Sure enough, there was a large door.

“It’s not locked.” Harry said as he stepped up to the door and tried the knob. He turned it and swung the door open, meeting an empty room. They stepped inside, and Neville shut the door behind them.

“There’s nothing in here.” Ron said, looking around. “Must be a dead end.”

“Ron, look up.” Hermione pointed upwards. Ron followed Hermione’s outstretched finger, and his gaze rested on the ceiling. There was a large flock of shiny birds.

“There’s a door over here. It’s locked though.” Neville pointed out, as he walked over to the other side of the room. “And a broomstick? Why is there a broomstick?”

“Broomstick?” Harry asked, and stepped towards where Neville was. There was a broomstick floating there. He looked at the keyhole. “Hermione, come try that Unlocking Charm.” Hermione walked over, and flicked her wand. Nothing.

“Fiddlesticks!” Ron said frustratingly. “How are we gonna get it open?”

Harry looked up at the flock of birds near the ceiling. They fluttered around, glittering like they were made of gold.  _ Glittering?  _ Harry squinted. Those weren’t birds. Those weren’t birds at all.

“Keys!” Harry pointed upwards. “Those are keys! And I’m assuming one of them is the key for this door!”

“So you’re supposed to use this broomstick to get it?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Harry reached for the broomstick and grabbed it. He sat on it and kicked off the ground. Almost instantly, the flock stopped aimlessly fluttering. They all turned at Harry.

“What kind of key are we looking for?” Harry asked as he flew through the air, dodging the sharp flying keys. “There’s hundreds of these.”

“Judging by the lock,” Ron looked at it intently. “Silver, rusted - slightly - and ornate.”

“Why do you know so much about locks?” Hermione asked him, but he didn’t answer. Harry nodded to Ron, and with this new information, scanned the ceiling. Illuminated by moonlight, he glanced around as he dodged the flying keys. Then, he spotted a key. Silver, ornate, and had a broken wing. It was the one.

Diving downwards, he brought the key flock with him. He stretched out for the key, but it dashed out of sight just in time. Harry turned sharply (as sharply as he could with an old broomstick) and followed the key, before it came to a rest at a wall. He reached out and grabbed it. The keys became increasingly aggressive after this, and one scratched Harry’s shoulder as he stopped to try giving Ron the key. After flying upwards to dodge the keys, Harry tossed the key down to Ron, who stuffed it in the door, unlocked it, and swung it open.

“Let’s go! Forget the broomstick!” Ron called to Harry, and ran through, Hermione and Neville right behind him. They stumbled into a dark room.

Harry flew in, and the flock of keys were hot on his tail. He could hear their wings whistling behind his ears. He touched down on the ground, and jumped off the broomstick, running through the door. It shut behind him, causing the keys to jam into the door behind them.

As Harry jumped inside, torches on the room’s walls lit up instantly, illuminating the room.

In it, was a large chessboard.

On the chessboard, there were large chess pieces, carved out of stone - and white pieces were on the other side, carved out of marble. The pieces were faceless and unnerving.

“What now?” Neville asked, shivering at the towering chess pieces.

“We play our way,” Ron pointed to the door at the other side. “Across the room. We’ll have to take the place of the chessmen, I believe. Now - I hope you guys don’t mind - but since you aren’t exactly the best at wizard chess…”

“We don’t mind.” Harry said quickly. Hermione and Neville nodded.

“Just tell us what to do.” Hermione said to him.

Ron stepped up to a black knight.

“Do we - er - join you?” Ron asked, and the knight gave a slow, mechanical nod.

“Hermione, you be the castle thing over there. Harry you be the bishop. Me and Neville will be knights.”

At this, three chesspieces creaked off the board. A castle, a bishop, and a knight. Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped up to the empty spaces. Neville stepped to the other knight, but its horse gave out a disapproving neigh.

“I think they don’t want you to play. Maybe only three of us can play.” Ron said and nodded sagely.

“Why?” Neville looked at the knight with a grimace.

“I don’t know. Guess you’ll have to sit this one out.” Ron said sadly. Neville trudged over to a corner of the room and sat down, pouting.

“Well, er… I guess we start?” Ron said, and torches on the sides of the chessboard lit up too.

A white pawn moved two spaces forward.

“White always goes first in chess….colorism, I tell ya….well its our turn.” Ron began to direct the black pieces. They moved mechanically to what space Ron directed them. So far, so good.

That wouldn’t last long.

“Harry - four spaces - to the right.” Ron pointed to a faraway square. Harry walked to it.

The white queen moved towards their other black knight. The one Neville was supposed to replace. She stood up from her chair and used it to smash the knight to pieces. She swept him off the board like rubbish from a dustpan.

“Had to do that.” Ron said, shaken. “Leaves Hermione free to take the bishop.” Hermione stepped over to the bishop, and tapped him warily, her hand trembling. The marble chesspiece slowly stepped off the board.

The white pieces weren’t as lenient to the black pieces, however. They were merciless as they took the black pieces, smashing them, and soon enough, a pile of black stones collected at a side of the board.

“We’re almost there!” Ron pointed happily. “Now - let me think - yes, I must…”

The white queen moved, and stopped in front of Ron. Her marble head turned to him, facelessly disturbing.

“I must be taken.” Ron said flatly.

“NO!” Harry called out.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Hermione pointed at him angrily.

“ _ FALA SÉRIO! _ DON’T YOU DARE!” Neville was standing now, and shaking his fist.

“I have to! This is chess - sacrifices must be made!”

“But you-”

“Do you want to stop Snape?!”

“Ron, you can’t-”

“Do you want to stop Snape?” Ron repeated.

There was nothing they could do.

The queen pounced on Ron. With a cold, marble arm, she smacked Ron across the head, making him fall to the floor. Hermione let out a scream of horror as the queen grabbed Ron and dragged him to the other side of the board, dropping him there like a ragdoll. Neville ran forward and grabbed him and lifted him up. He was knocked out cold. Neville put a hand on the side of Ron’s head that had been struck, and he felt blood.

“He’s  _ bleeding!”  _ Neville cried out. “You  _ monster!” _

Harry moved three spaces to the left, his legs trembling. The marble king threw his crown to the floor. They had won. But at what cost? Their friend lay there as a casualty.

“He’ll be alright.” Harry said to a sobbing Hermione. He tried to believe it. “Neville, can you stay here with him?”

In between sobs and sniffs, Neville gave a weak nod.

“So, what do you reckon is next?” Harry asked Hermione. She wiped her tears and furrowed her brow, thinking.

“Well, Professor Sprout must’ve put the plants, Professor Flitwick must’ve enchanted those keys. McGonagall must’ve transfigured these chesspieces.”

“Those are the Heads of House.” Harry said, and Hermione nodded sagely.

“So all that’s left must be Snape’s.” She shuddered. “Wonder what he did.”

“Knowing Snape, something foul.” Harry spat. “Let’s go.”

The two stepped through the door.

There was nothing but a table, with seven small, differently-shaped-and-colored, bottles. As they shut the door behind them, a fire erupted, blazing in all its glory. It was a grape-like purple - unnatural - magical.

At the other end of the room, black flames - not unlike Snape’s robes - erupted as well. They were trapped like matches in a matchbox.

Hermione and Harry walked over to the table. On it sat parchment. Hermione took it and spread it out. Harry read, over her shoulder:

_ Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_ Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_ You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side; _

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_ But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Hermione smiled. Harry looked horrified.

“It’s a  _ riddle!”  _ Hermione said with glee. “We need  _ logic,  _ not magic. A lot of wizards haven’t got any. They’d be stuck here for months.”

“So will we.” Harry said dejectedly.

“No. This riddle is so easy.” Hermione clapped spontaneously. “Three are poison - two are wine - one is what we need to progress - one is what we need to get back.”

“Which ones?”

Hermione paced back and forth, thinking. Her brain cogs were turning. She stopped and took two bottles.

“These are what we need. This small one will get us through. This round one will get us back.”

“It’s small. There’s only enough for one gulp.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

“You go back with Ron. You three use the broom from the key room to get up through the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Send Hedwig to Dumbledore. I’ll go forward.” Harry said.

“What if You-Know- no - what if Voldemort is with him?” Hermione shuddered.

“I’ve beaten him once.” Harry pointed to his scar. “I can do it again.”

Hermione buried Harry into a hug.

“You’re a great wizard, Harry. Brave, and Harry - be  _ careful!” _

“All of us are.” Harry slowly pulled away from her hug. “You drink first. Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Hermione uncovered the round vial and drank its contents.

“Not poison?” Harry asked quickly.

“Not poison. It tastes like ice.”

“Quick, before it wears off!”

“Good luck - don’t-”

“HERMIONE!”

Hermione turned and ran off into the fire.

Harry uncovered his vial, and gulped down the liquid inside. It felt like an ice cube sliding down his throat. Harry stepped through the black flames across the threshold, and was met not with Snape.

Not with Voldemort.

No, this was someone else.


	18. Two-Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation.

“Professor _Quirrell?”_ Harry asked, astonished.

“Yes, Mr. Potter.” Quirrell said, the quiver from his voice completely gone.

“But, Snape - he -”

“Snape?” Quirrell let out an unnatural, cold laugh. “Seems like the kind to do so, doesn’t he? Helpful chap, swooshing around like a moving shadow. Beside him, who would suspect Q-q-quivering old Q-q-quirrell?”

“No it can’t be...Snape he tried to - at the Quidditch match, he was trying to kill me!”

“ _I_ was trying to kill you.” Quirrell’s face twisted into a terrifying, ugly grimace. “Your friend, Miss Granger, knocked me over when she set fire to Severus’ robes. She broke my eye contact. If she had been a few seconds late, I would’ve done the job. Even with Severus’ powerful countercurse.”

Harry must’ve not heard Quirrell correctly.

“Snape was trying to _save_ me?”

“Of course he was.” Quirrell said acidly. “Dumbledore must’ve asked him. Why do you think he refereed all your matches since then?”

Harry thought back. Snape _did_ referee all his matches….

“It was a complete waste of time, I shall kill you tonight.” Quirrell said sadistically, and snapped his fingers. Ropes erupted from nowhere and wrapped tightly around Harry. He was powerless.

“You are far too curious to live. If you had seen me try to get past that beast on Christmas I would’ve been done for. Luckily, my troll kept you and your friends company.” Quirrell gave a disgusting smirk at the mention of the word “friends”.

“You let the troll in?”

“Certainly. I have a gift for trolls. Unfortunately, it didn’t do its job well. It distracted the other teachers, but not Severus - almost as nosy as you are, Potter - he tried to beat me to the beast, but the dog didn’t bite his leg clean off. Rotten luck. The troll wasn’t much better. It barely even touched you.”

“Now, like a good boy, wait here, while I inspect this here mirror.”

Harry just noticed that the Mirror of Erised was standing before both him and Quirrell.

He needed to keep Quirrell talking.

“It is the key to finding the Stone. But how?” Quirrell murmured, pacing about. He stopped and turned to the mirror. “I see the Stone….being handed to my master...but how do I obtain it…”

“I overheard Snape threatening you in the library-” Harry said, desperate to distract him.

“Ah yes….foolish Snape...he had been watching me, trying to stop me, trying to scare me out of it - when I have Lord Voldemort himself by my side…”

“He was with you? You-Know-Who?” Harry gasped in surprise.

“My master is always with me, wherever I go.” Quirrell said coolly. “I met him during my worldly travels. I was a foolish man back then. Believed in such things as ‘good and evil’, but Lord Voldemort showed me the truth. That there was no such thing as ‘good and evil’. No such things as morality. There is only power, and those too stupid to go after it...Ever since, I have followed my master faithfully, although I have failed many times.” Quirrell shuddered suddenly. “My Master is very lenient - he has still kept me by his side despite my slip ups - when I failed to get it from Gringotts, he was most furious.”

Harry remembered. Vault 714. Suddenly, things began to fall into place. The 714 at the bottom of the Christmas card....Page 714…This number kept appearing….Harry could now see why…

There was one thing that didn’t add up.

“But Snape always seemed to hate me. How could he be trying to _save_ me?”

“He does hate you.” Quirrell said casually. “But he wouldn’t want you _dead._ ”

Quirrell turned away from Harry sharply and gazed into the Mirror hungrily. He began talking to himself.

“How does this Mirror work? Help me Master!” He said desperately.

 _All I want right now is to get the stone before Quirrell._ Harry thought to himself. _So, if I look inside the Mirror, I should see how to get it. But how can I without Quirrell noticing?_

Harry’s thoughts stopped cold when a voice answered Quirrell’s pleas.

“Ussse the boy….Usssse the boy you fool….” The voice seemed to be coming from Quirrell’s own mind, emanating from his turban... 

Quirrell spun around.

“Yes...Potter, come here.”

The ropes around Harry disappeared, and Harry slowly walked over to Quirrell, his legs shaking. Harry breathed in a disgusting smell from Quirrell’s turban, making his nose scrunch up.

“Now look into the mirror boy….tell me what you see…”

Harry looked into the mirror. There he stood, pale-faced and quivering, dirty and his face bloodied from the flying chesspiece shards. He looked hopeless. Then, the reflection smiled at him. The reflection put a hand into its pocket and pulled out a stone not far from a ruby - the Philosopher’s Stone. It gave Harry a wink and put it back in its pocket. At the same time, Harry felt a weight in his real pocket - impossibly - he had been given the Stone.

“Well? What do you see, boy?” Quirrell snapped, his voice impatient.

“I see,” Harry quickly thought up a lie. “Myself, shaking hands with Dumbledore, being handed the Gryffindor House Cup.”

Quirrell swore silently.

“Out of the way!” Quirrell snapped angrily, pushing Harry aside. Harry felt the stone shake in his pocket. Could he run? How would he get through the fire? The icy feeling was gone.

Then, out of nowhere, the voice sprang up again.

“He liessss….the boy liessss!”

“Potter!” Quirrell yelled. “Tell me the truth, you arrogant fool!”

“Sssilence! Let me ssspeak to him….face to face…” The voice creeped in and out of Harry’s ears, like a cursed centipede.

“Master, your strength-”

“I am ssstrong enough!” The voice snapped, and Quirrell conceded. Quirrell slowly unraveled his large turban, making his head look small without it. Quirrell slowly turned around, revealing the most horrifying thing Harry had seen in his entire life.

It was a deformed, white as chalk face. If it could be called one. It had glaring, red eyes, and slits for a nose, like a flattened snake. _This must be Voldemort,_ Harry thought to himself.

“Harry Potter….”

Harry felt his skin crawl.

“Look at me.” The face said. “I am but a mere ssshadow...Only physsssical when ssssharing another...there will alwaysss be thossse willing...Unicorn blood hasss ssstrengthened me, thessse passst weeksss...you sssaw faithful Quirrell drinking it in the foressst….once I have the Sssstone, I can make myssself a body….now give it to me child! From your pocket!”

Harry let out a gasp. So he knew about it. Harry stepped back.

“Don’t be an idiot…” The face snapped. “Join me Harry…..sssave your life….don’t be the sssame as your parents….they _begged_ for mercy…”

“YOU’RE LYING!” Harry shouted suddenly. He didn’t know why.

Quirrell stepped backward, making the face advance on Harry. It twisted into a wicked smile.

“How touching….” The face snarled. “Brave….yesss, very brave...like your father...he died firssst, courageousssly….but your mother….your dirty-blooded mother….sssshe didn’t need to die...sssshe was trying to protect you…”

Quirrell stepped backwards again. He was mere inches from Harry.

“Give me the Ssstone, child….”

“NEVER!” Harry spat back.

“SSSSEIZZZE HIM!” The voice commanded, and Quirrell spun around, and lunged at Harry, grabbing him firmly by the wrist, and ready to kill him. Harry felt a pain from his scar like he had never felt before. It was like it would completely rip in two.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what happened.

Instead, Quirrell’s hand began to melt like lava, making Quirrell cry out in pain and retract his hand. The pain in Harry’s scar stopped instantly. And much like lava, it hardened into stone, then crumbled away into dust.

“SSSSEIZE HIM YOU FOOL! SSSEIZE HIM NOW!” The face commanded in frustration.

“Master...My hands…” Quirrell looked down at the stump of a hand he had left. “I cannot touch him!”

“Then kill him….” The face said, calmer.

Quirrell brought out his wand with his other hand (with slight difficulty) and aimed it at Harry, ready to fire some deadly curse.

Harry, thinking quickly, rushed forward and placed his hands on Quirrell’s face. Harry felt an unending pain from his scar, but it was worth it to him as Quirrell’s face began to melt away. Quirrell jumped off him and clasped his face with his un-melted hand. Quirrell gave out cries of agony as his face began to turn to stone and crumble into dust.

Harry jumped forward and punched Quirrell’s second hand, making it melt as well. Harry could feel nothing after that. All he could hear was Quirrell’s screams, Voldemort’s desperate cries of “KILL HIM!” and another voice, maybe his own, calling out “Harry! Harry!” before he fainted.

* * *

“He’s waking up!” Harry heard Neville’s voice.

“Give him some air!” Hermione said.

“Mr. Weasley, you should be resting!” Another voice yelled.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, meeting Neville and Hermione hunched over him. He looked around. He wasn’t in the chamber with Quirrell. He was in the hospital wing. At his left was a pile of candy, near the amount he had on the Hogwarts Express.

“Give him some air, children.” Dumbledore’s soft voice came from above. Harry looked up at him. He was smiling through his half-moon spectacles and silver beard, his blue eyes shining.

Hermione and Neville moved away from Harry and began to chase Ron, who was running around, despite the big, blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his head, underneath his red hair.

Harry remembered _why_ he was in the chamber with Quirrell. “Sir, the Stone! Quirrell might get it and-”

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. “My dear boy, you are a little behind. Quirrell does not have the Stone.”

“Then who does?” Harry asked curiously. “And what is this doing here?” Harry sat up and motioned to the pile of candies.

“Those are gifts from your admirers. What happened in the dungeon between you and Quirrell is a secret, so naturally, the whole school is aware. Your friend’s brothers, Misters Fred and George Weasley, tried to send you a toilet seat.”

Harry gave off a weak chuckle despite himself. That sounded like them.

“They expected it to amuse you. Madam Pomfrey however, did not find it funny. She found it unhygienic and confiscated it.”

“How much time have I been out cold?” Harry felt like it had been more than a few minutes.

“Three days. Your friends have been most worried.” Dumbledore motioned to them. They were still chasing Ron.

“Sir, the Stone-”

“You are still focused. Very well. Professor Quirrell did not manage to obtain it.” Harry let out a sigh of pure relief. “I arrived just in time to prevent that. You could’ve handled it, you were doing quite well already.”

“So Hedwig got to you in time?”

“Your owl wasted no time Harry. A very skilled bird.”

“So who _does_ have the Stone?”

“The Stone has been destroyed, Harry.”

“But your friend - Nicolas Flamel - he’ll be-”

“You know about Nicolas?” Dumbledore looked delighted. “You and your friends were certainly thorough. Me and Nicolas had a talk, and we both decided it was for the best.”

“Won’t Nicolas - he and his wife - won’t they _die?”_

“They have enough Elixir to settle things, then yes, they will pass away peacefully. They have fulfilled themselves, Harry. It may seem incredible to you, Harry, but to people like Nicolas and Perenelle, death is like going to bed after a very long, _long_ day.”

Harry was content with this answer. There was one more thing, though.

“Sir, what about Vold- no - You-Know-Who?”

“Call him Voldemort, Harry. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.”

“Yes sir. So, Voldemort, he’ll try to come back won’t he? He’s not gone?”

“Yes, he’s not gone. Yes, he will try to come back. He left Quirrell to die - Voldemort is as lethal to his followers as he is to his enemies. He may find another body to share. Nevertheless, you and your friends have delayed his rise to power - maybe just by a little - but it is still something. There will be others to delay him - and if he is constantly delayed, he may never return.”

Harry gave a nod, causing pain. That made him remember something.

“Why couldn’t Quirrell touch me?” Harry asked. He remembered Quirrell crumbling to dust.

“Your mother died to save you, Harry.” Dumbledore’s blue eyes grew sad. “The only thing Voldemort cannot comprehend is love. He had no idea, the love that your mother has for you is more powerful than any spell he can cast. When your mother died, it left a mark. Not a scar, not a visible mark...but protection...It is in your very skin, Harry. Quirrell, full of hatred, sharing his body with Voldemort, could not touch you. It was pure agony to touch a person marked by something so good.”

Harry felt his eyes water. Dumbledore was suddenly interested in a black dog playing in the field outside, which gave Harry time to wipe his tears with his sleeve. Once he could speak again, he needed to ask Dumbledore one more question. “Sir, my Invisibility Cloak - I don’t know where it is or who gave it to me.”

“I can answer both of those questions, Harry.” Dumbledore gave Harry a smile. “I gave it to you. It was I who took it away as well.”

“Why did you take it?”

“I wanted to test you and your friends Harry. I have been observing your determination, Harry. How your friends rescued you during the Quidditch match, how you braved the troll, how you figured out how to get past Hagrid’s pet. I wanted to know if you would go to the very end. If you would risk it all to get the Stone. And evidently, I was correct.”

“One more thing….”

“Ask away.”

“How did I get the Stone?”

“Ah. One of my cleverer ideas. You see, only one who wished to _find_ the Stone, but not _use_ it, would obtain it. My brain surprises me sometimes….but enough questions! We must begin with these sweets.”

Hermione, Neville and Ron walked over. Ron, realizing Harry was awake, gave Harry a hug. Hermione and Neville joined in.

“Oh Harry, you’re _finally_ awake! Now you can set the record straight.” Ron said as they pulled Harry out of the hug. “Hermione and Neville have been telling me the oddest things - that Dumbledore told them that Voldemort was under Quirrell’s _turban._ ”

Harry chuckled. He launched into a story, explaining Quirrell, Voldemort, the mirror, the Stone - everything.

“Now that you have finished with your story, I suggest we enjoy some candy.” Dumbledore said finally. He reached for a box. Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.

“Ah, Every Flavor Beans! Once in my youth, I came across a vomit-flavored one - I’ve lost my taste for them ever since - but perhaps I may stand corrected.” Dumbledore popped a golden-brown bean into his mouth.

“Alas, earwax.”

* * *

“Madam Pomfrey, may I go to the end-of-year feast?” Harry asked a few hours after Dumbledore and his friends had left.

“Yes, you may.” Madam Pomfrey said, but she didn’t seem like she agreed with herself. “Dumbledore has given you permission.”

Harry thanked Dumbledore in his mind.

“You have another visitor, Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said after a while.

“Oh, good.” Harry replied. “Who is it?”

Hagrid stumbled in at Harry’s words. As usual, he looked too big to fit inside. Hagrid sat down next to Harry’s bed, and with one look at him, burst into tears.

“It’s all my r-ruddy fault!” Hagrid cried, tears streaming down his beard. “I told that git how to get past Fluffy! It was the only thing he didn’ know, and I told him! Yeh could’ve died! All fer a dragon egg! I’ll never drink again!”

“Hagrid!” Harry was shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief. “It’s not your fault. He would’ve found out anyway. This is Voldemort we’re talking about, Hagrid.”

“Don’t say his name!” Hagrid said, wiping his tears with his great sleeve.

“ _Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself._ ” Harry repeated, remembering what Dumbledore said. “I’m not scared of him anymore. You shouldn’t be either. Cheer up Hagrid, have a Chocolate Frog - you should collect the cards - we won, we saved the Stone…”

“That reminds me, I got yeh somethin’.”

“It’s not another sticky toffee?” Harry asked anxiously, making Hagrid give a weak chuckle.

“Nah. Here ya go.” Hagrid handed Harry a pretty-looking, leather book. Opening it curiously, he was met with pages and pages of photographs. In every single one, Harry’s parents were smiling at him.

“Sent owls to yer parents’ school friends, askin’ fer photos...d’yeh like it?”

Harry couldn’t answer, and Hagrid took that as a yes.

~~~~~

Harry was late to the feast. Madam Pomfrey had been fussing, doing last-minute check ups, so when Harry arrived, the hall was already decorated with green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup for the seventh time. Illusions of snakes slithered through the Hall’s floors.

Harry took a seat with his friends at the Gryffindor table, seeing Draco Malfoy looking happier than ever. The entire hall fell silent as Harry took a seat.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived, taking the attention away from Harry.

“Another year, gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “I must bore you with an old man’s wheedling wheezes before you sink your teeth into your food….I hope you may forgive me.” The hall erupted in laughter.

“I understand the House Cup needs awarding.” Harry cringed. He remembered the troll, and remembered the points that had been taken away.

“In fourth, Gryffindor, with 302 points, third, Hufflepuff, with 352, second, Ravenclaw, with 426, and last, but not least, Slytherin, with 472 points.”

There was an eruption of cheers and stamping from the Slytherin table. Goblets flew into the air and fireworks shot about.

“Well done, Slytherin. However, new events must be taken into account.”

The room froze.

“Firstly, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess ever played, 60 points. Next, to Miss Hermione Granger, for a cool head in the face of fire, 60 points. Then, Mr Neville Longbottom, for quick thinking, 60 points. Lastly, Mr. Potter. For unending bravery and nerve, 60 points.”

There was silence for a moment as the collective mind of the Great Hall recounted the points. Then, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Filibuster Fireworks exploded everywhere, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville grew red as the banners that appeared as they were showered in noogies, hugs, and whistles from all around. Despite not being a Gryffindor, Neville had never won even a singular point before.

Harry took a moment to look at the Slytherins. Draco looked horrified. Harry looked up to Snape, who was shaking McGonagall’s hand with a strained smile. Snape glanced at Harry, his gaze full of malice. But Harry didn’t care. Nothing, nothing at all could spoil that night.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, his trunk was packed, Hedwig was in her cage, and he was on the Hogwarts Express, bound back home.

“This is a phone number.” Harry said to his friends, scribbling down some digits on three pieces of paper. “Call me at the Dursleys, I absolutely cannot deal with only Dudley to talk to.

“You must come over for the summer. All of you.” Ron said.

“Good, I’ll need something to look forward to.” Harry said happily as the train pulled into the station.

Calls of “See you Potter!” and “Thank you, Harry!” could be heard as Harry and his friends passed by people on the platform, trying to get back home. Ron spotted his mother.

“See you guys.” Ron said, and the four shared one last hug before he left to his waiting mother and sister.

“And look, it’s my uncle.” Harry groaned.

Uncle Vernon stood there, his face white with fear.

“Come on boy, I can’t stay too long here!” Vernon grumbled. Harry reluctantly walked over to him, waving back to Hermione and Neville.

“I’m gonna have a lot of fun with Dudley over the summer....” Harry said to himself, and cackled evilly, much to Uncle Vernon’s surprise and fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, folks! See you when we return to Hogwarts!  
> (also KDJKDJKFOJSF I made a typo in the original draft and forgot to change it, everyone got sixty points, so gryffindor does win, ksksfdjsks no one seemed to notice but STILL)


End file.
